The Maker's Vision
by Kurobiki
Summary: Graphic Abusive Twincest - What would have happened if both twins made it to Kirkwall in one piece? Anders loses control over Justice; who isn't very fond of Hawke. Bethany and Carver reunite, with negative consequences. Elsewhere, Leandra reveals a 'pure' secret.
1. II: The Pact

**Hey all, Hope you enjoy chapter 2. **

**Just a slight note, if you haven't noticed. I have slightly changed the story line for my own purposes. **

**So you no likey, you no ready. Soz Yeah. **

**Anyway, on a very happy note, it was my birthday on Friday. Hoorayyyy. Happy birthday to me :) **

**See ya Chapter 3 :)! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**

Carver screamed, trying to wriggle out of the Troll's hand; already knowing it was a futile battle. Carver looked into the throat of the Troll, seeing his whole life flash before his eyes as he got closer and closer to his death. As he was at the last breath, he gasped, shocked at the fact that he didn't expect to die so soon. Suddenly, a wave of heat hit Carver as he fell to the ground. He knelt on all fours, heavily breathing as he tried to come to terms with the fact that he could do nothing at that moment in time and yet, still, he was alive and breathing.

Carver looked up to see Hawke with a bow and arrow in her hand, and smoke lightly coming off the tip of it. "Nobody is going to kill my brother apart from me" Hawke placed her hand out for her brother to use it to help himself up. Carver refused, almost looking furious at the fact that Hawke had saved him. He grunted, and pushed himself up on to two feet, grabbing his sword in the process. Hawke aimed and shot another arrow, aiming at the giant's feet. _This Bursting Arrow better wor_k, Hawke thought to herself. She made the shot and the entire ground around the feet of the beast exploded into flames. The troll fell, growling in agony as he held his feet. Bethany used the opportunity to Mind Blast the enemy; which, in turn, caused the troll to roll on to his chest, face down, in front of Carver. "Carver, he's yours. Finish him, brother" Hawke called, with a sense of happiness for her brother's quick recovery.

Carver did nothing. He just stood there, angry, confused and frustrated. He didn't want anything from his elder sister. And he sure as hell wasn't going to kill something she pretty much prepared for him. He turned to Alice, shaking his head and putting his sword in the holder on his back. "No. I don't want anything from you, Alice" Carver turned and faced his big sister, with fury in his eyes "I don't want ANYTHING from you at all" The Troll slowly started to stand behind Carver, its eyes on his initial prey.

"CARVER YOU MORON, MIND OUT" Hawke quickly shot a Rhyming Triplet at the head of the Troll; causing sudden death and the ground to shake as the Troll hit the ground. "Maker's breath, I'm sure you're going to get yourself killed with that type of attitude" Hawke walked and headed the group only to be met by an enormous wave of enemies.

Carver, Bethany, Hawke and Aveline were standing back to back with each other, slowly being engulfed by the swarm of enemies that had ambushed them. Carver swung his sword at the Dark Spawn closing on his sisters and new companion. Bethany used Spirit Bolt to injure the enemies if they got too close. Aveline Assaulted them as much as her Stamina would allow her and Hawke used her arrows as much as possible. It was no use, though. The group were outnumbered by far and therefore out matched. _Shit_. Hawke thought. _How's your smart ass going to get us out of this, this time, Alice? _She continued, effortlessly shooting arrows at the Dark Spawn that found their way too close to her allies.

"What the heck is that?" Carver remarked, pointing to the top of a mountain that was seen.

"Maker's hands, is that a _Dragon?_" Bethany stepped back, finding what she saw as incomprehensible.

The creature spat flames, effortlessly charring all the enemies it hit; within seconds, the entire team was Dark Spawn free. The Dragon slowly floated its way down to the ground that the Hawkes and Co. were standing on. Suddenly, in pretty much just a puff of smoke, the Dragon turned into a woman, with gothic get-up and dark, malicious features.

The woman's features were beyond description, with the pale, white make up, black extras and horns, making her exceedingly difficult to want to thank. The woman stood there in front of everyone, waiting for somebody to speak. Aveline walked quietly away towards where Wesley and Leandra were waiting, Leandra ensuring she was doing all she could for Wesley whilst their allies had a confrontation.

Everyone was unsure of what to do next, Carver, even though he has been surrounded by magic all his life, found terribly uncomfortable to accept this woman's existence. He felt his body begin to sweat, at the thought of the woman in front of them only seconds ago being a huge 12 foot dragon. He couldn't bring himself to talk to her, feeling almost compelled to kneel down at her feet. He didn't know where this oppressive feeling was coming from, but if someone didn't do something about it, quickly, he knew he would have to succumb to its powerful calling. Bethany, on the other hand, felt liberated by the realisation of this woman. She had to fight herself smiling; as, being a twin, she knew how uncomfortable her brother was with regards to magic and she didn't particular enjoy how he would get when he gets very upset with her. She kept quiet, allowing herself to keep vigilant and ready for anything that the dragon woman may have thrown to them at any given moment.

After several moments of silence, people thinking and Carver shuffling, Hawke spoke. Instantly breaking the ice

"I thought dragons were extinct?" the woman calmly looked at Alice, doing nothing but slowly narrow her eyes a little. And then, she began to chuckle quietly; causing the whole group to breathe a sigh of relief.

"It's nice to see there is still hope for this forsaken world" The gothic attired woman remarked, bringing her hands to her hips as she said this.

"Thank you, for helping us" Hawke spoke again, with a softer tone this time around.

"I see something in you that I am sure, I do not see often. You hold promise…" The woman then began to look at Wesley, whilst he was writhing around in agony. "… That man"

"He… He was unfortunately infected by the Dark Spawn" Bethany spoke, hesitant at first "But... But I'm sure if I could find a way to help him if you would help us get to Kirkwall. Please. Is that possible?" Bethany pled in her words, she just wanted her companions to reach to safety, away from The Blight.

"Well... Let's just see here… One..Four..Five and six… Okay. But for helping you, what will I be receiving ? No work like this is done of a free price; you know you are now in debt to me" The woman stated plainly, almost smirking as the last few words slipped through her thin lips.

"For helping my family and friends, I will do all that I can as you see fit" Hawke said, Breathing deeply she continued "What is your… Who are you?"

"The Witch of the Wilds, that's who" Aveline sneered, seething disgust and annoyance as she spoke.

"Witch, Dragon, Goth – many people call me many things, I do, however, often go by the name of Flemeth. Call me as you please" The woman curtsied as she spoke, mocking Aveline with a glace and amusement and pure enjoyment

"I'm Hawke, this is my family and those are my Companions… Your price?"

"I will ask of you two things. One, you must bring this amulet to the top of a mountain off the outskirts of the valley among people that are called the Dalish. The second, you must…" Flemeth again peered at Wesley.

"No. Not Wesley. No" Aveline protested, tears in her eyes, holding his hand tight.

"The man is infected by the taint. There is no way he can fight this" The woman began to walk towards Leandra, Aveline and Wesley.

"Is there nothing else you could use as payment, my dear friend?" Leandra finally spoke, softly but firmly she allowed herself to speak.

"Leandra, you know how this works. He is likely to infect others and cause another Blight"

"But Fle-"

"Wait a moment, you two know each other?" Hawke spoke, placing her hands on her hips, annoyed and tapping her foot.

"This is not the time, nor the place, for us to be discussing our entire pasts" Flemeth began, shuffling her dress as she did so, allowing it to carelessly flutter in the breeze. "And no, there isn't another way" Flemeth's attitude began to get blunt; almost bitter as she spoke, every word beginning to feel like she was spitting venom.

"But I'm sure I can help him" Bethany began but her sentence barely begun before she was met by a glare from the dragon woman.

"No child, you cannot" Flemeth bitterly said, looking at Leandra as she spoke.

"She's right, Aveline" Wesley slowly began to speak, allowing his head to roll in the direction that Aveline was in "I can feel the taint infecting me in my veins as I speak. I can go no longer, My love"

"Wesley… I cannot let her kill you" Aveline's eyes began to well up with tears.

"Aveline, perhaps if you allowed him to rest by your hands you could find rest easier, too" Hawke said, walking over to her new friend and rubbing the shoulder of her for support.

"I.." the red head looked at her dying husband, eyes full of sorrow and grief as she tried to use her eyes to ask him questions of who, what, where, when and whys. And he answered all of her questions, with just a simple nod.

Aveline lifted her sword to strike, and as she brought the weapon down, she growled and flinched as she heard the thud of his head hit the floor.


	2. III: Smug or Merc?

**Hello one and all. **

**Hope the story is to your liking so far. **

**Decided to post this chapter up a little early due to the fact a lot of the changes in the story begin to happen in chapter 4. **

**Also, would appreciate if you could review, if you have the time. Would love to know if I'm getting actual readers of if I could drop the story. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3<span>**

The Hawkes and Aveline had arrived at the docks in Kirkwall, tired from the treacherous boat journey and in pain. Carver helped his mother walk as the rest walked to the gates that lead into Kirkwall. Aveline distraught about her newly deceased husband's death, she was solemn, almost suicidal in her thoughts. Hawke put her arm around Aveline and squeezed her close, giving her a rub of encouragement.

Hawke made her way towards the guards at the gates, immediately being pushed back into the bustling crowds. She questioned a few of the guards, asking why her and her family are not allowed to go in, but she didn't get very far in the responses she got. The crowds began to get more eruptive, and Hawke led her ally and family away from it, down a path towards where they could speak to someone of a higher position than the foot guards that were preventing people from getting into the city.

"We are trying to get in to the city" Bethany began, almost feeling complete hatred as she saw Templars walk past and their gazes locked with hers "We have an uncle wh-"

"Everyone tries to use that excuse" One of the guards started.

"But it's not a flipping excuse, is it?" Carver was evidentially annoyed, he wanted his mother to rest, she had been unable to sleep for the entire time they travelled "We have an uncle, he is a noble in this town, his name is Gamlen"

"Gamlen, you say?" The other guard spoke, curiosity striking him immediately.

"Yes, he's a noble in this town, Gamlen Amell" Leandra quickly responded.

"The only _Gamlen_ I know is a dirty, rotten scoundrel that lives in a hovel in Lowtown. Nothing near a noble. But, if I see him, I'll tell him that you have been looking for him"

"What? We've been here for next to two weeks and you haven't let us in. These idiots give you people a sorry excuse and you're letting them in the city?" three men had begun to walk toward the guards. One of the men was in front, speaking on behalf of them.

"No, it's not like tha-" the guard began, but the three men had already started to draw their weapons.

Leandra dodged out of the way, allowing herself to avoid any type of attack that may have been aimed or could have hit her. She effortlessly made her way to the outskirts of the attacks, watching from her safe place.

Hawke, with ease, shot a few arrows. Each stunned the men readily leaving them vulnerable to any other attacks that could follow. Carver ran towards one of the men, swiping his sword left and right, ensuring he did all he could with as little effort as possible. Bethany shot energy balls at one of the men, almost feeling a sense of thrill whilst being able to use magic for the first time since they were cooped up on their journey to Kirkwall. Aveline used her hardy stance to drill the last man straight through the chest. His body hit the ground with a hollow thud, causing the red head to well up with tears.

"Thanks for that, we will be sure to help you if we come across your uncle" the first guard said, placing his hand on Alice's shoulder. She glanced at the hand on her and looked up, realising the guard that was talking to her was rather…

"Leandra, I didn't know you would be here so soon" A man in tattered clothes came walking towards the group. Leandra ran up to her brother, with a gasp, covering her mouth with her hands as she did so.

"Oh Gamlen, what's the matter?... What's with your _clothes_?" Leandra grimaced after hugging her brother, choking on her words. A sense of disgust and confusion washed over her.

"Leandra, a lot has happened since you ran off with that man…"

"Gamlen, what happened to the estate? What happened to everything?" Leandra continued to question her younger brother, still unsure about what was going on around her.

"It's gone. All of it, alright? I sold it to pay off some debts that were left after mother and father had passed away. Not that you know of this, the only time I have been able to talk to you is when you lost all hope and came grovelling back to me"

"That's enough" Hawke pulled away from the hand that was on her shoulder, walking to stand next to her mother. Bethany, Carver and Aveline followed, making Gamlen feel intimidated.

"You have no right talking to mother like that" Bethany softly said, stroking her mother's shoulder "She's been through a lot in her life"

"Well the only way you can get in is if you have some sort of a job or a way to pay in… I've been thinking. I have two friends that are willing to help. They would need your" Gamlen clears his throat "_Expertise, _should I say" Gamlen looked at Alice, asking 1000,001 questions in his head.

"You're selling my children. Your nieces and nephew off, on hard labour?" Leandra's shock was clearly shown in her voice.

"It would be for three years, but it would guarantee them stay in the city. And you can come and live with me once that had been done" Gamlen continued "Leandra, it is your only option"

"Gamlen…" Leandra held Gamlen's hands, squeezing them tight.

"Three years? Are you insane?" Carver stepped forward, facing his uncle. "I bet who your friends are, aren't going to be very pleasing, either"

"Well there's a smuggler and a mercenary…" Gamlen trailed off, knowing his sister's reaction would not have been the best.

"What's their names?" Hawke finally spoke, being very idle for the past few minutes

"What? You're not seriously considering his proposal, are you, Alice?" Carver spun around and looked his elder sister right in the eye

"It's 3 years, Carver, It's better than sleeping in rat droppings"

"Things like this is why yo-"

"Carver, I'm not doing this for myself. I'm doing this so that we have a way to get in the city, that way, mother can surely rest better" Hawke smiled at her brother "Besides, that way we can become even closer than we already are" Hawke chuckled. Carver grunted and rolled his eyes, trying to argue was near enough futile "So, _Uncle _Gamlen, am I expected to roam around Kirkwall until I figure out who this Mercenary or smuggler is…?"

"Oh, oh, yes. The Mercenary is called Meeran, the Smuggler, Athentril. Choose well, it will be someone you are associated with for many a year" Gamlen stepped out of the way to give his family space.

"And what about you, Aveline? What are you going to do?" Leandra asked Aveline, worried she had been awfully quiet since they reached land.

"I came to Kirkwall with you, I will go where you go" Aveline smiled softly, eyeing each and every family member. Hawke nodded, smiling back at Tank and began to walk ahead, knowing exactly what she was going to do next. After a few metres, Hawke stopped in front of a balding man, slightly grey with hazel eyes and rouge attire and weaponry in his holder. Hawke had made her choice.

"Well, what have we got here…" Meeran began. Hawke smiled, she knew this was the beginning of a long, thrilling three years.


	3. IV: Restart

**So, let me know what you think, peoples! No longer cannon... Things are beginning to fall in place...**

**Review ? Ye, Ne?**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4<span>**

Hawke stretched and smiled, feeling her back click as she did so. It was over, the gruesome three years were over and her family and friend finally had a place they could call 'home'. Bethany hugged her sister happily, looking at the city that they were finally allowed to live in, without the hassle of being a mercenary; even if the job title had slowly grown on her. Bethany smiled, thinking about the freedom she had. But then a little niggling thought crept in to her head. Memories of the last three years that Bethany was sure she was going to keep hidden and forget. Eternally. She didn't want to remember what happened at nights. She didn't want to think.

"Hey little sister, what's the matter? This is a day of rejoicing, you should be glad we've bagged our stay" Hawke looked at her sister who had unknowingly tightened her grip around Hawke as her thoughts lingered.

_You idiot, Bethany_ "Oh, nothing. Just… Going to miss Meeran, even if he did often give me the creeps"

"You know, your attitude has altered slightly since we got here. I'm not sure if it's because you've matured. Or if it's just the sudden shift in lifestyle. But you seem unhappy. Talk to me…" Hawke began to look at her sister, still holding her tight.

"Alice, it's really nothing. I'm fine, I guess when things get a bit out of your control… I just feel a little… Invisible" Bethany shifted her eyes to the ground. She was avoiding her sister's gaze, she couldn't lie to her. She was her best friend. "Really, Sister, I'm fine. I would tell you if otherwise" Bethany feigned a smile, and tilted her head. _You've got to watch yourself. _She thought, fighting the urge to growl and cry at the same time.

"Okay" Hawke was not quite convinced and Carver could see it. He knew what was bugging Bethany. Or at least had a rough idea. And as sick as he was, he enjoyed knowing what it was, almost smiling at his twin sister.

"Alice. Leave Bethany alone. She probably wants to see mother and Uncle Gamlen" Carver turned his back to Hawke and began walking through Hightown, to the stairs that lead to Lowtown.

"Where are you going?" Hawke rubbed her sister's shoulder and gently pushed her off her, knowing there was more to Bethany's issue than meets the eye.

"To see Mother and Uncle Gamlen" Carver halted, sneering as he spoke.

"We're going to see Aveline first, I have a feeling she needs us"

"So does Mother. But as usual, what you say, goes, right _sister_?"

"If you want to put it that way, then sure, why not" Hawke laughed to herself and began walking back towards the Viscount's Keep, not even waiting to see if her comment would have received a response.

Carver and Bethany walked behind Hawke, allowing her to lead the way. "You know, that woman always gets her own way, doesn't she? It's because she's the eldest"

"Brother, please don't be like that. I know Alice can be a little…" Bethany struggled to find the word she was looking for "… Difficult. At times. But she would always put our safety first. Even if it means dragging us around for most of the day"

"No. No. She just always gets her own way. And it makes me furious. First she decided to put us through three WHOLE years of labour, just to get us in the city. _Then _she has decided she is interested in this foolish Deep Roads Expedition malarkey. As if we could be able to actually obtain that type of cash.. Finally… Finally… She's putting _Mother _behind Aveline!"

"Carver…" Bethany hesitated. She wasn't sure if she could express what she wanted to, without upsetting her dear brother "Carver, Aveline needs us now more than ever. Mother, she has Uncle Gamlen, you, Alice and I. Aveline, she only has Alice. Mother does talk to her occasionally, but we could hardly call-"

"Are you defending Alice, Bethany?" Carver began to slow down, trying to distance himself for his elder sister even more "You know; if you continue…"

"No, brother, I'm not trying to defend her" Bethany went quiet. Nervous about what to say next.

"What are you two gossiping about? Boys?" Hawke shot her brother a look, smirking in the process. "What's your type, Carver?" Hawke continued. Carver growled which made Hawke laugh just a little.

"Sister, will you leave Carver alone?" Bethany protested, smiling at the comment. _It was rather funny, I must admit. _Bethany thought to herself

"Oh yeah, there's something wrong with you, Beth. Normally you would laugh with me, turn to him and say 'It was rather funny, you must admit' to him. We'll talk, tonight" Hawke continued looking forward. Bethany instantly looked at Carver, who was staring at his twin sister, giving her the 'Don't you dare…'

"I just think maybe you should lay off the jokes for a while. But yeah, we should talk. It would be nice to catch up"

"Yeah, sure, let's do this" Hawke pushed the doors in front of her open "We have arrived. Welcome to the Viscount's keep"

"Wow" Bethany was awestruck. The stairs that were in front of her were nothing like the measly little shak her and her family use to live in, in Ferelden.

"It's a beauty, isn't it?" Hawke proudly stood with her hands on her hips, almost showing off the magnificent building as if it were her own.

"It sure is" Carver exclaimed. This was his type of place, warriors with their swords in their holders. Men with full suits of armour on. This was his type of place. And he was sure he was going to make it known from here on out.

"Aveline is probably just up here, just a moment, please" Hawke ran off to talk to her friend. Carver and Bethany were left to roam the premises for a while. They began to walk up the stairs on the left of them. Walking slowly and quite regally. As if the mannerisms of the royals were bestowed on them from birth.

"Bethany. Why did you agree to talk with Alice this evening? Didn't you have _plans _already?"

"Carver, it would have looked odd if I rejected the offer, she knows something is up with me. It would have just sent more alarm bells ringing…" Bethany trailed off, slowly going into her world-like-thoughts of despair.

"No. You should have told her no. When we get to Uncle Gamlen's you have to pretend you are sleepy. Or that you are busy. With me. Doing important business"

"Brother, I cannot do that…"

"I _DEMAND_ that you do this. This is an order"

"C-Carver, You-you're hurting me" Bethany whispered to her brother. Carver had unintentionally grabbed a hold of his sister's hand and was holding it tight. He was in a stationary place, looking straight into Bethany's eyes. He also didn't notice he begun to raise his voice a little. Eyes were beginning to watch them. Quickly Carver let go of his sister's arm, apologising snidely as he did so.

"We will no longer have this conversation. This is something we must address behind closed doors"

"Yes Brother" Bethany was fighting back tears. Carver attempted to put his arm around her, but she flinched and whimpered when his arm reached her shoulder "that bruise is still tender. Please, can you hold my hand?"

"Phwoar, look at the rack on that one!" A guard exclaimed. Nudging one of his friends and pointing at Bethany. Within seconds most of the guard's eyes were upon her. Bethany knew she was greatly endowed with a large sized chest, but she doesn't ever recall receiving so much attention about it. The eyes upon her triggered her feelings of insecurity.

"Do you by any chance work at the Blooming Rose? You're enchanting my dear, I would do anything to find a night with you" one of the guards approached Bethany. He bowed, looking her in the eye as he did so. Bethany's heart began to quicken just a little. This was not something she knew of everyday.

"No. She does not. Now push off" Carver forcefully mumbled.

"S-sorry. I never meant to offend you. It's just t-that you ar-"

"Bethany Hawke. Nice to meet you. And your name is?" Bethany placed her hand out to the man, slightly flattered at his gesture. Even if it did initially come across as rude and a little obscene.

"Bethany. Don't entertain this man. He already made it obvious he wants nothing substantial of you" Carver turned to the man in front of his sister. "I asked once already, will you leav-"

"Hawke you say?" The man took Bethany's hand and kissed the back of it, causing Bethany to acquire butterflies in her stomach "They said women of the Amell line had incomparable beauty, unlike any other" The man lightly let go of Bethany's hand. "I have to say, you bypass any imaginable beauty I cooked up in my fantasy. My name is Ka-"

"Please, do not make me ask again" Carver began to step towards the man, who put up his hands in innocence and laughed to himself.

"My apologies. But a man must stop and talk when he meets one so beautiful." The man turned to Bethany "I shan't upset your brother any further. Surely, if it is The Maker's choice, we will meet again, Bethany" the man nodded at the twins and walked off in the direction Carver and Bethany had come from.

"What the Fade was that Bethany?" Carver grabbed his sister's had and began to pull.

"Brother, he was only being nice" Bethany was having difficulty keeping up her words with her breathing as she was being pulled around The Viscount's Keep.

"Being nice is asking you if you're a prostitute? Well, I guess that's rather fitting. You're a worthless little whore anyway"

"Carver, don't say those type of things"

"Is it not true, Bethany? You're disgusting and make me sick. I'm forced to look at you. And whenever I do, I feel just a little more ill than I did before. You're a pathetic excuse for a woman" Carver and Bethany had stopped right in the middle of the Viscount's keep. Carver again holding Bethany's hand up to her face and squeezing it tightly.

"What's going on, guys?" The twins heard a shout from across the building. Hawke was coming, followed by Aveline. Carver quickly let go of Bethany's hand and Bethany turned around quickly, with her hand behind her back, hoping the bruise that was forming on her wrist wasn't as bad as it felt.

"Nothing" Carver dismissively said

"Don't push me about. I saw the heated discussion from across The Keep. What were you two talking about?" Hawke said, squaring up to her brother

"Listen here, you…" Carver refused to back down, he was not in the state of mind to be 'bullied' by his elder sister.

"We were talking about what to get Uncle Gamlen for his birthday. I suggested him and I put a few silver together and get Uncle a little keepsake. Carver thinks the only thing Uncle Gamlen deserves is a…" Bethany leans in and covers the side of her mouth with the back of her hand, ready to whisper into Alice's ear "Laxative".

Hawke erupted in to laughter for about a minute. Carver looked at Bethany, fuming that the confrontation was cut short. Aveline watched as the two exchange glances; she knew all was not as it seemed. "Wow. Wow. Wow. Carver, it looks like you have inherited the Joke Gene. Father had it, I have it. And now; it seems yours was just dormant. And here I was thinking you had _nothing_ from the family line but the hair" Hawke wiped her eye, as if a tear had fallen from her face. Carver rolled his eyes.

"Hawke, do you think you could possibly tell your siblings what you are going to do for me?" Aveline said, looking at Hawke with soft eyes.

"Oh, yes. Okay guys, so in a few nights we will be accompanying Aveline to Sundermount" Hawke filled in the details in about Aveline's odd suspicions of a patrol to the twins. Carver frowned. He had plans during the nights that he didn't quite like having to miss. On the other hand, Bethany was hopeful whilst listening. Finally, for one night; perhaps she could rest.


	4. V: Short and Reliable

**Hello hello hello. Well, just so you know. I'm adding to chapters today.**

**Take care and see you all in Chapter 7 :) **

**Review? Ta.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5<span>**

**_Party:_**_ Hawke, Carver, Aveline and Bethany._

Hawke, Aveline and the twins slowly made their way through Lowtown, feeling eyes lock on them as they travelled through the city.

"What are they looking at?" Aveline remarked

"Us" Responded Hawke "Lowtown was the height of our Mercenary profession. Quite a few know our faces"

"Speak for yourself. They're staring at _you_. As usual, _you're_ the centre of attention" Carver grunted. Treading not too far behind the group.

"Give it a rest, will you, Carver? By the Maker you're _so_ miserable" Hawke stopped outside The Hanged Man Pub. "Varric said we should meet him in here, he wanted to talk more about the Deep Roads"

Hawke pushed the doors open, the smell of vomit, despair and ale attacking her instantly as she walked through the doors. She grunted, eyes beginning to water from the smell. The archer chuckled as she heard the three with her also make some sound of distaste. _Good to know that I wasn't the only one, _Hawke thought to herself. She scanned the pub, looking for her dwarven friend. She realised she couldn't spot him, so she concluded he wasn't in this part of the pub and opted to go deeper in to the building.

Bethany groaned as she realised that her sister was bringing them deeper into the Hanged Man. She did not really want to have to do this, the smell was much too overwhelming. Being a healing mage, she was much more sensitive to smells and sounds than the rest.

"Sister. Do we _have_ to be here, now. This very moment?" Bethany pulled her sister's hand back gently.

"Bethany, please, we'll be seeing much more of Varric, therefore we better get used to this smell" Hawke smiled at her little sister, and playfully punched her in her arm.

"Oh Maker, no. If that's the case I never want to spend time with you!"

"Don't be like that. It's not that bad. The smell makes it its own. It's charming" Hawke smiled at her sister. That grin doubled as she finally saw Varric in his little room at the back of the Hanged Man's pub.

"Hawke! Good to see you!" Varric stood up and greeted new friend with a handshake. Whilst standing, he barely reached her stomach. Bethany noticed and giggled slightly.

"Varric, you are so short" Carver stated, rather plainly

"Little Hawke, you're so Handsome" Varric responded, taking a seat as he glanced at Alice. "So, are you interested?"

"In the Expedition?" Hawke questioned.

"Yeah. It's just 50 Gold you have to cook up and you're in. My brother needs the money and I have a feeling, with the reputation that he's found himself, nobody will really want to make a deal with such a steep bastard" Varric ran his hands through his hair, placing his legs on the table in front of him and kicking back to lean off the floor

"Yeah, it sounds good. Dangerous?"

"You bet your Maker. But it will be worth it. A good investment"

"Sure, you had me hooked from 'Little'" Hawke glanced at her brother, with him glaring at her. She stuck her tongue out at him and both she and Varric laughed. As the two shook hands, they shared a touching look. They knew they were going to be rather good friends, they could both feel it. Hawke turned and walked out of the pub with her friends. As they reached outside, Bethany almost collapsed at the joy she felt being able to breathe fresher air. Varric came out and called Hawke over.

"By the way, another way to convince Bartrand is if you could possibly get a map. I heard that a Grey Warden from your home town is lurking around somewhere, maybe you could get some help from him?" Varric spoke whilst eyeing a woman that was most certainly dressed for the Blooming Rose.

"Sure, I'll take a look" Hawke patted Varric on his shoulder and smiled at her friend, before setting off to Uncle's house. "You have my word"

"Thanks. One more thing, Hawke"

"Shoot"

"I'm at your disposal"

"Varric, you're the same height as a bin. You're at everyone's disposal" Carver chipped in, straightening himself up as she finally filled his lungs with the musty, pungent, Kirkwall air. Aveline pushed Carver over to the side, before he could speak more, Hawke nodded at Varric's proposal walked off, gesturing for the rest of the party to follow after her.

Whilst walking through Lowtown, Hawke and Bethany walked arm in arm, looking at the sights enjoyably being able to admire all that Kirkwall had to offer without being 'at work'. The sisters pointed and smiled and waved at items, water, people and animals. They truly were embracing being free in Kirkwall.

"So, Aveline… Did you approve my application?" Carver looked up at Aveline, whilst joyfully gripping his sword.

"I can't make you a guard, Carver" Aveline bluntly remarked, barely looking in the young man's direction

"We were both soldiers. Why won't they take me?"

"I was an officer. And I follow orders"

"No you don't" the teenager laughs, finding the previous comment unusually amusing.

"I also think of others before myself. You seem tired of that, and that's dangerous" She looked at Carver, showing her sincerity.

"Just when it's not my choice… You told them not to take me, didn't you?"

"Yes"

Carver growled and begun to speed up. But Aveline grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Carver, being a guard is not exactly for you, right now" He pulled his arm forcefully away from Aveline, muttering under his breath. Eventually catching up with his sisters, trailing beside them silently.

"She's right, Carver" Bethany softly said, still holding her sister's arm. Happily smiling, oo-ing and ahh-ing at the sights they were seeing.

"What?" Carver already felt himself getting angrier. He didn't much like being wrong

"She right. Being a guard just isn't really you, anymore"

Carver looked down, knowing that whatever he wanted to say to his twin sister had to wait until they were alone. Hawke would have had none of what he was thinking, sister or not; what Carver wanted to say was downright evil and he more than knew it. He begun smiling, mulling over these thoughts in his head.

"Okay, you're right" Carver smiled at Bethany

"You… You mean that?"

"Yeah. I guess my talents now lay elsewhere. Isn't that right, sister?"

Bethany didn't reply and pretended to listen to Hawke as she was talking about the Elf Alienage she had found accidentally whilst tracking a Merchant and his stock through the town.

"Say hello to our new… Home?" Hawke spoke, looking up the stairs that led to her uncle's home.

"It's better than nothing, Hawke. It's a roof" Aveline said, putting her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Hmm. You're right. At least I'm not ginger" Hawke turned and slightly laughed at her comment, smiling at her friend. "I will see you soon, Aveline"

"And you, I will soon see, Hawke" Aveline backed up on herself, walking proudly in her guard's uniform.


	5. VI: The Apostate and His Helper

**Chapter 6**

"The Dwarf has been making enquires about your past skills, Mister" A young girl, residing in the depths of Darktown stated.

"And what of that Hawke?" A tall mage stood before the young child, using power to heal the girl's injured leg.

"It seems that they are affiliated at the present. They were last seen not long ago in the Hanged Man exchanging friendlies" She flinched a little, feeling the remains of the injury throb a little before beginning to heal.

"Hm, so it seems perhaps I may have to go to her. Thank you, AJ. Your help is always appreciated"

"The pleasure is all mines, Mister Anders. It was the least I could do, since you saved my mother's life" The girl lifted her hands, cupping Anders' face in them. "When I am old enough. When I have grasped my real talent of being a Mage, I will ensure I will help you, just like you helped us in the Deep Roads" Her eyes begun to water, feeling her heart overflow with appreciation "Even if it costs me my life. I will help you, Mister Anders"

The blonde mage wiped the young girl's face, smiling a huge smile.

"Now now, it shan't ever come to that, young one. And please, call me Anders. We have been friends a long time" He pulled his hands away from above her leg, realising she was healed and picked her up to her feet. "Oh, and AJ?"

"Yes, Mister Anders?" She looked up at him, only reaching the mid-section of his arm, she brushed her long, shoulder length, blonde hair off of her shoulder.

"Happy 16th Birthday" he pulled from behind him a tatted, worn book, wrapped in a single piece of string tied into a bow. AJ smiled and hugged Anders, holding it with her two hands and bouncing eagerly. "It's an old Manuscript I wrote just before and after I met your mother and you"

AJ froze in her space, staring at Anders. She looked down at the book in her hands as she traced the engraved leather casing. _ADRM._ She traced it twice more with her hands, before looking back up to Anders and coyly smiling, not knowing what the letters really meant.

"Anders' Deep Roads Manuscript. I don't know why, but I feel our meeting was only made possible through divine events by the Maker. So I gave this to you, as I couldn't think of anything else that would bare such importance on your birthday" Anders stroked the young girl's hair softly before gently pulling her hood back over her head. The hood covered her body - being attached to a cape - and left nothing to show but her legs and her face with only the tips of her sweeping fringe able to be seen.

"Thank you, Anders" AJ ran off, whilst pulling the rest of her hood over her head. Nothing now could be seen of her face apart from her lips and chin. She ran through Darktown, dodging and weaving through the groups holding the book close to her chest.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>"Gamlen, if you could just let me see the will" Leandra plead towards her brother, voice on the verge of breaking<p>

"I don't have it any more. You cannot see it" Gamlen growled, turning his back towards his sister, folding his arms.

"Wh-Why? Where is it, Gamlen?"

"I sold it, with the house. There was no use for it anymore, anyway. Everything was left for me, therefore I can do what pleased"

"Hiding something there, Uncle Gamlen?" Hawke stood at the door, Bethany and Carver by either side of her

"Look, if you want to have a go at me, you might as well not bother. The house has been sold to some slave traders and so there is nothing more we can do. Now leave me alone, the lot of you" the man walked out of the house, leaving everyone there by themselves. Leandra went and sat at the writing desk, muttering to herself.

"Mother…" Bethany started, as Carver walked towards Leandra. He comforted his mother, rubbing her shoulder whilst she laid her head on his.

"I have a feeling Uncle is hiding something" Hawke whispered to Bethany

"A feeling? – It's out of the question, Sister" she whispered back, turning towards Hawke "Mother gave me a key for the cellar of the mansion. Maybe, just… Just maybe we could…" handing her sister the key her mother entrusted her with.

"Sneak in and show mother the will" she looked at her sister. Bethany nodded "it's settled then, tonight, we depart for the Amell household"

"Sister, there are a few letters here for you" Carver quietly said, ensuring not to disturb his mother

"Thanks, Carver" Hawke walked towards the writing desk, picking up a small selection of letters.

"Anything important, Sister?" Bethany asked. Hawke quickly scanned the letters, making few facial expressions as she could.

"Hm. The next few evenings are going to be a little full, if you don't mind. Our days will be free so we can spend those resting until we get the nocturnals out of our boots" Hawke turned to Bethany, nudging her sister's large bust a little "Let's go to the Alienage. When brother is free we will make our way to the Dalish the Dragon Woman spoke of. We still have that job to do."

"That's great news, Sister"

"Carver, we'll be back to get you in a while. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I'll spend time with mother for a while" Carver waved his hand, dismissing the two woman quite calmly.

Both Bethany and Hawke walked out the house, walking to the alienage

"This is an odd place, isn't it? Different from the rest of Kirkwall" Bethany remarked, seeing all the elves and admiring the gigantic tree that is near-to-impossible to miss. Bethany and Hawke both see a female elf, looking distressed as emotional.

"You look down" Hawke approached the woman and spoke, hoping she could help the woman and bring a smile back to her face.

"Are you… Are you Hawke?" The Elf woman asked, her distinct markings being of attraction to Alice's eyes

"Yeah, I am. How can I help you?"

"My name is Arianni. Please. Help my son. He is an apostate. He has been having these dreams, these nightmares. He wakes up screaming night after night, telling me that he's terrified. He says that he wants rid of them. I told him to go to the circle, but he… He won't go. So I sent him to the only man I knew that could help. But these Templars, they know. They know and they're looking for my Feynriel.

"Please, please help him. I have written all there is to know about this situation on this paper. Please. Help him. Save him from his dreams" The woman began to cry, Bethany instantly stepping forward to console the woman.

"Sister, we must help her" Bethany said, stroking the woman's head.

"And we will, but we must do things in order. As soon as we get back from the Dalish, we will set out to look for him. But we must set off, Bethany. Carver's shoulder has probably shrivelled up from the tears that mother has shed"

"Thank you" Both Bethany and the woman said.

Hawke and Bethany both went to collect their brother, and set off towards the Dalish Camp, picking up Varric on the way.


	6. VII: The Hooded Figure

**Chapter 7**

**Contains swearing.**

**Companions: **_Hawke, Carver, Bethany and Varric_

* * *

><p><p>

Hawke and her companions walked to Sundermount. Reaching the clearing, Hawke took the opportunity to pick up some plant extracts behind a large boulder. The group continued to commence toward the Camp.

The group finally reached a woman clad in gold and brown clothing with white, tied back hair, standing at the bottom of the entrance to mountain. The entire group grouped up and waited until everyone was together, before Hawke begun to talk.

"I am Alice Hawke. I was sent here by Flemeth to deliver an Amulet. You must be the Keeper?" Keeping the amulet in her pouch, Hawke patted it, to indicate that this was no hoax.

"_Andaran atish'an_" the woman bowed slightly, accepting Hawke and her group "I am the Keeper of this clan, Marethari. This is a terrible burden to befall you, _da'len_" Although the keeper was talking and facing Alice, Bethany felt that the woman was really intentionally talking to her. The Keeper slightly glanced at Bethany, confirming the mage's suspicion.

"Why was I sent to you, to finish this task? You're hardly one I would have expected to be associated with Flemeth" the female archer tilted her head slightly, wryly smiling at the woman in front of her

"Like you, I am unfortunately tied to _Asha'belannar_ by a debt I must repay, this is the only way I can begin to repay it" Marethari spoke and smiled back at Hawke "And sadly, your debt has not yet been repaid. You must complete this job by bringing it to the top of the mountain to an altar. If you follow this path, you will find my First. She will show you and help you in this task. However, I must ask of you to bring her with you, when you return back to your home" The grey haired woman's eyes begun to darken, looking more solemn by the moment

"Your… First? Your first what? Daughter?" Hawke questioned, looking at the Keeper with question

"Well, you humans would call her my 'Successor' or my 'heir' – but she is to take the role as Keeper once I return to _Vhen'alas _– She was meant to take that role; but she has chosen a different path now. And I ask that none other than you take her to safety"

"That is something I can do, at the least" Hawke nodded looking the Green eyed woman straight in to her eyes

"_Ma'Serannas_, Hawke" The woman nodded back at Hawke and watched the group as they walked away and up the path to the top of the mountain.

The group walked and not too far up they saw a young female crouching on the ground with her back to them. There was a bright light upon her face as she fiddled with something in her possession, looking at it with awe. The item in her hands, as it lit up, gave off a sharp white noise.

As Hawke walked ahead of the group, Varric quietly placed his arms out horizontally, indicating nobody should follow Hawke any farther. As she got closer to the crouching female, she begun to hear the noise. The noise had hit her suddenly, causing her to step on a twig which signalled the girl to their arrival.

The young girl stood, holding what she had in her hand behind her.

"You must be the people that Keeper Marethari spoke of. _Andaran atish'an_, I am Merrill, the Keeper's First… At least, I was supposed to be…" The young girl's attire consisted of green, with dark brown hair and pale skin. This girl also has the markings of the Dalish upon her face. "I have not much experience with your kind… Oops, sorry! It is not rude to say your name, when you're human, is it?" Merrill covered her mouth, convinced she had just offended Hawke.

"Hello, I am Alice Hawke. And you will have to try harder than that to offend me, Merrill" Hawke slightly chuckled.

"You want me to… Oh, was that sarcasm?" The brown haired woman dropped her hands to her sides, whilst placing the item in her possession in her pouch "The altar is just up this way. _Elvarel_, I will guide you" Merrill beckoned for Hawke and co. to follow after her, as she begun to already walk up the mountain to the cave. Hawke turned to the rest and nudged her head towards Merrill, indicating that they're all in this together.

As they walked up the mountain, Hawke was walking alongside Merrill, whilst Bethany, Varric and Carver walked a little behind.

"What was that noise?" Hawke asked Merrill, when she was sure they were out of ear shot.

"What noise?" Merrill innocently responded "We will have to travel through a cave to get to where we have to go. Just before the altar, there is a sacred wall; as I have studied the lore for many years as the Keeper's first, I will have to open it" Merrill quickly spoke, giving off the impression that she did not want to talk about the noise or the light

"So, that is why we needed you" Hawke smiled. But the smile was short lived as they were spontaneously attacked by living corpses.

Both Hawke and Varric took their bow and arrows out, aiming swiftly at the enemies that surrounded them. _What in the Maker's name are these things?_ Hawke asked herself. Carver charged forward with a growl, attacking all that were ahead of him, smoothly swiping his sword with both hands.

Varric saw a line of four skeletons behind Hawke and shot an Archer's Lance right through them.

"Thanks for that, Varric" Hawke shouted over her shoulder

"Anytime, pal" he responded.

"Fire and ice, obey me!" Bethany screamed, and as the words left her mouth, a rain of fire balls came down, incinerating many enemies in the process.

As they felt everything was over, everyone let their guard down. As quickly as everyone had put away their weapons, Merrill quickly spun around; shooting a bolt of electricity at a final enemy that was trying to sneak up on Bethany.

"_Harellan_! Undead always seem to lurk in these paths"

"So, you're a mage" Hawke asked as Merrill packed her staff away.

"Oh, is that something bad in the world of the humans?" Merrill looked questionably at Hawke.

"Yes they are, but us Apostates get used to it" Bethany sped up and smiled at Merrill, giving Merrill a sense of belonging. The elf smiled back, allowing the comforting feeling to overcome her.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>A person cloaked in a hood stood and stretched, feeling their neck click as they did so. They sorted through files and books at a small writing desk, allowing their eyes to skim over a few pages; unfortunately none of the pages recently looked at were of any use. They threw the final book that was in front of them, behind them; allowing it to land on a pile of books that was already there, strewn across the floor. <em>This will not end here, I can assure you<em>. The person thought to themselves.

"Excuse me for the intrusion, I have recently come to the knowledge that the preparations for the sacrifice are well on their way, Your Highness" an average height, light brown haired woman dressed in a simple maid's outfit stated.

"I have not found a way to acquire the power I have needed, woman. These books have been absolutely NO USE to me" The hooded figure quickly stood, turning to face the woman in the door way.

"I am terribly sorry. I will send more requests for books to be found"

"I don't want _books _to tell me where to find a few SCROLLS" hooded figure stepped closer towards the maid, who is currently shivering with fear "Find me the fucking scrolls or I will use YOU as the human I will sacrifice"

The woman quickly nodded and ran away. Her heart racing. She made her way to a room of which there were a large group of hooded mercenaries, all the Rouge class, and waiting for her.

"Men, find the scrolls. Do whatever you have to do. Find. Them. And do not return here until you have sufficient information for me to relay" The woman had found her composure before she had returned into the room and was now standing tall, chest out, ready for battle. The incident previous to that moment only had made her falter; it did not knock her down.

"What do you think we have been doing, woman?" The head Mercenary questioned, pushing his hood off his head, giving his black hair space to breathe.

"I _had thought _you were doing your job correctly. However, if you _were_, we would have had the scrolls by now, wouldn't we? You're a subordinate, know where you stand in this situation." the woman in the maid's attire glared at the man that spoke "You of all people should have gotten off of your ass and started searching already. It's you that has the most on the line, here" the woman spoke at the man and left the room, her anger purely noticeable.

* * *

><p><strong>Shemlen= Dalish term for 'Human' <strong>

**Andaran atish'an= A formal greeting.**

**Da'len= Child/Young person. **

**Asha'belannar= Literally meaning 'Woman of many years' – it's the term the Dalish use for Flemeth.**

**Vhen'alas= It means 'Our land'. In other words she's saying she's returning to The Earth. I.e, death.**

**Ma'Serennas= I am grateful. **

**Elvarel= literally meaning 'Longer'. She's basically saying "Let's go" **

**Harellan= 'By the dreaded Wolf' (Referring to something sneaky or sly)**


	7. VIII: The Chantress

**Chapter 8**

AJ listened to her footsteps as she quietly ran through Darktown whilst the moon was up. The blonde ran, holding her hood by both sides of her head so that she was not spotted. As she got to Anders' clinic, she stopped, hearing a female's voice in the room with Anders.

"You can't do that to AJ; it will destroy her" Anders was already angry, re-pleat with rage. His voice had audibly risen.

"Oh, is that _so_? She is _my _daughter. You cannot tell me what I can and cannot do with her" AJ tried to look through the gaps, seeing her mother standing facing Anders with her back half covered by a cloak.

"You cannot take her away to the circle. You just cannot" Anders had his back turned; he was trying to calm himself down. AJ knew the signs, she knew that Justice was about to show face.

"She is much too young and she has too much power to have to handle. She will not be able to control them and therefore become a nuisance to Kirkwall. The girl needs to be made Tranquil" AJ watched as her mother tormented Anders with the very words he hated the most. And then she saw it; she saw the snap as Justice came out.

Anders' eyes and body begun to glow blue, his voice becoming distorted and menacing. He felt his entire body call out to him as he felt his mind implode; becoming the spirit he once met a long time ago.

"You will not take AJ to that place. No more mages will fall under the oppression of Tranquillity" Anders walked slowly up to AJ's mother, his hands up and out to the side as he slowly made energy balls. "No longer will my friends be hurt and destroyed by the Chantry" And as Anders' hands came up to AJ's mother's neck, AJ ran in to the clinic.

"Anders, no!" AJ yelled, she felt herself freeze as she got into the threshold of the room. The pressure Justice was letting off was purely intense. Any inexperienced mage could have been poisoned if too close to him for too long.

"AJ..." Anders dropped his hands, voice still distorted, she begun to walk towards the young girl. His body slowly calming as he got closer. AJ gently flopped herself down upon the ground, sitting on her knees with her hands upon her lap. As Anders got in close proximity to the girl, he placed himself down in the same position, opposite her, facing her.

"Hello, Justice. It's always lovely to see you. But it would be nice if I could have Anders back. You could have put him in a sticky situation just now "AJ placed her hand on Anders' glowing face. The man nodded, the glowing begun to weaken and finally it halted. Anders' eyes closed then flew open, taking a deep breath in the process "Hey, you" AJ smiled at Anders, feeling a sense of relief that nobody was hurt.

"DON'T TOUCH MY DAUGHTER. YOU'RE WORSE THAN BEING TRANQUIL. YOU'LL HURT HER" AJ's mother screamed.

"Mama, it's fine. He wouldn't have hurt you. He just wanted to scare you a little" AJ smiled at her mother, tilting her head just a little bit, causing her hood to fall off.

"I no longer want you spending time with this… man. Before long you will become... whatever he is. We can't be having that. You're too important..."

"It's fine, Mam-"

"No longer do I want you spending time with him" the woman walked out of the room, furiously. Pulling AJ with her. The young Blonde struggled but realised it was futile.

"ANDERS! A SCROLL. YOU HAVE A SC-" The young girl was then pulled out of earshot.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>After batteling their way through the cave up the mountain, the group arrived at a magical barrier; turning to Bethany, Hawke raised an eyebrow, not knowing what to do. Bethany shrugged her shoulders making it evident that she was not in the position to open up the path to the group.<p>

"Sorry, Hawke. This is the part I was needed for" Merrill shyly pushed past Alice, smiling at Carver as she went past. Carver nervously smiled back.

"_An'abelas, an'din; isala es elgaren ethen. Emma len, an'abelas, harel emma din! Ar bora ma lin. El'vir isala es'an. Atisha'aravel. SAHLIN, EMMA ENANSAL! SAHLIN, DAR'EL FALON!" _and as she spoke, Merrill slit her wrist. The blood swirled and spiralled in the air, before slowly floating towards the shimmering barrier before them. As soon as the last drop of blood hit the barrier preventing them from moving forward, it disappeared. Their path was finally clear.

"Was that... Was that _blood _magic?" Hawke rose her eyebrow at Merrill.

"Well... Well the _elgaren_… spirits helped us, didn't they?" Merrill nervously answered, shuffling her weight between each foot.

"Demons, you mean?" Hawke quickly shot back. Carver placed his hand on his eldest sister's shoulder, displaying his approval for his sister's response for once. "Let's move forward" the future champion said.

"Hawke, do you really think we can trust this girl?" Varric whispered as Carver opted to walk ahead of the group alongside Merrill and Bethany.

"Varric, don't judge a book by its cover"

"Why not? My stories always have honest exteriors" the Dwarf rubbed his stomach, slightly patting it in the process. Hawke tapped Varric on the head playfully before speeding up to catch up with the rest of the group.

"Sister, Bethany has been meaning to tell you that tonight... You will not be able to spend quality time with her. We had made plans already that we cannot particularly break" Carver threw the comment at his elder sister so quickly, she almost collapsed at the words.

"Oh. Well if that is the case we can always do it on a different day. Probably in the daytime" Hawke tried to shrug it off, remembering that her and Bethany had planned to break in to their previous family mansion. Hawke slightly glanced at Bethany. The younger sister barely caught the eye of Hawke before she dropped her head down, unable to actually protest against anyone.

"It's a twin thing" Carver meanly jived, leaving both Hawke and Bethany hurt from the inability to carry out their plan together.

The group was then attacked by a group of undead, none of the females in the group feeling incredibly right. Merrill is still in mourning; the time has really come for her to leave the clan with the Awaited One. Hawke is hurting; slightly confused at the fact that her closest sibling was afraid to actually speak up and honestly say she couldn't go through with their plan that evening. Bethany was frightened; she knew. She knew that with Hawke gone she was unsafe. She didn't want to spend time with Carver. And all three of them were angry, angry that things had to turn out like this.

The group fought through the attacking Undead with ease, with very little effort involved. Whoever had cast those undead had realised that anyone that is able to get through the barrier need not be prevented from reaching the altar. As they approached the altar, Hawke felt her entire body being submerged in magic. Almost as though it was trying to grab and hold on to her. Hawke fought against the urge to fall on her knees, fighting to draw closer to the altar.

"Place the amulet on the altar. I will then recite a prayer; you task will then have been completed" Merrill placed her hand on Alice's shoulder, feeling doused in the magic that Hawke was trying to fight against silently.

The rest of the group were venturing no closer, as Merrill had clearly emphasised that only the 'Barer' and the 'Guide' shall draw close to the alter. They watched as Hawke and Merrill fought against the invisible force what was slowly consuming them from the inside, out. Bethany feeling tears slowly form in her eyes as she realised the trouble that her sister goes through to keep her safe.

At last, Hawke reached the front of the altar, looking and feeling completely drained she shakily placed the amulet on the stand on the altar.

"Enansal en Asha'Belennar. Dir ma numinen. Dirth vir na era. Ena'na vhenan. Ena'na era" Merrill's voice was soft and soothing as she recited this prayer. It was clear that this prayer was something that was embedded into her memory from a young age; she spoke the words with such ease. As she ended the prayer, she smiled; realising the force that was once fighting her and her new companion was now forming in to a humongous ball ahead of her, full of complete light. When the ball of light begun to take shape in to a person; Merrill begun to bow, silently waiting until the figure had completely formed.

"_Asha'belannar_"

* * *

><p><strong>Incantation to open the barrier for the altar = "Place of sorrow, place of not; in need of this spirit's safety. I am young, place of sorrow, fear me not! I throw my blood. Our path is in need of this place. Peaceful long spiritual path. AT THIS MOMENT, I AM A GIFT! AT THIS MOMENT, BE MY FRIEND!"<strong>

**Elgaren= Spirits. **

**Prayer to activate the amulet = "Gift from The Woman of Many Years (Flemeth). Hear my cry. Tell us your story. Open your heart. Reveal your secret"**

**Asha'belannar= Woman of Many Years. I.E., Flemeth. **


	8. IX: Hostage (1)

**Chapter 9 Part 1**

_**Party:**__Hawke, Carver, Bethany and Varric_

"The human sacrifice has now been chosen?" The hooded figure questioned their maid as she broke the news.

"Yes. The girl is a child of two mages. And was apprenticed to a Person/Spirit corrupted mage. She is a virgin and has only recently become of age. Finally, she is of noble blood" The brown haired woman stated proudly, amused at the accomplishment, confidence rising at every fact that she could state.

"And who was it that had decided this was the girl that was to be sacrificed?" The hooded figure drummed their hands together, showing the tip of their silver ring on their right hand.

"One of the Hunters, your highness. However, I was the one to go and exam-" The woman begun to realise that she was a little ahead of herself, quickly trying to redeem herself, she was cut off.

"Who are you, though? Who are you to decide what is and is not acceptable? Am I not the one that has to make the final decision?"

"Yes, your High-"

"So why is that I am now being _told _that the sacrifice has been chosen? I have not decided that any such human has yet fit my needs" keeping calm, the hooded figure stated, keeping their composure under wraps quite cleanly.

"Your Highness… You have been so busy th-"

"I want you to leave this room. I want you to leave this room and knock again. We are going to have this conversation, again. But this time, you're going to approach it much better than you had previously"

The woman did just that. She walked out of the door and closed the door behind her_. When this is over and done with… _The woman thought to herself, trailing off and shaking off her despairs as she took a very deep breath. The woman turned around, clenched her hands in to a fist and…

_Knock knock. _

"Enter" the hooded figure called.

"Your highness, I have reason to believe that we have found a suitable candidate for the human sacrifice. When you are prepared, provisions will be made for you to visit said person, provided that you make the request in advance" The woman in the maids' outfit spoke through gritted teeth.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>"Don't look at me" Carver glanced at Varric from the corner of his eye, feeling Varric looking at him whilst on their way back to the city.<p>

"What's the problem, Little Hawke?" Varric asked, with his cool demeanour oozing as per usual.

"Don't call me… Just don't, alright? You're just looking for fodder for your stories"

"You think you're that interesting?" Varric's eyebrows rose as he looked at the male Hawke.

"I have enough trouble being overshadowed as it is. I don't need to be caught under an imaginary me, as well" Carver glanced at his eldest sister. Almost feeling a sense of fury as her figure met with his eyes.

"Don't you worry. I'm not in the business of lullabies or children's stories" Varric patted the young man's arm as he spoke. Knowing the comment slightly hit a nerve. "Let's go for a drink later. Today's been a long da-"

"Y-you guys… I think we have trouble" Merrill's sweet Dalish accent cut through the men's conversation.

A group of five hooded mercenaries walked towards the group, faces unable to be seen as their hoods obscured their faces.

"What do you want?" Hawke stepped forward, vigilantly ready to defend her family and friends.

"Let us take the girl. And we will leave peacefully" The first of the hooded mercenaries pulled out his duel knives, showing pure intention to kill.

"_Ma'abelas. _Me?" Merrill asked, rather confused.

"No. The other girl" The second mercenary stated.

Everyone turned to look at Bethany, everyone in the group giving her their own 'What on Earth did you _do_' look.

"No. You cannot have her" Hawke stood in front of her sister, arms out; blocking all forward advances.

"Listen. I suggest you move out of the way. I wouldn't want to hurt anyone here" The third Mercenary spoke, making his way in front of his own group of five. The soft voice sounded familiar to Carver, causing him to question his own judgment.

"Do I know you?" Carver asked. Hawke stood on Carver's foot, making it evident she was not amused by the question he just asked.

"We want no trouble" The Third Mercenary continued "If you send her peacefully, nobody will be harmed"

"Sister, just let me go" Bethany tapped Alice's arm whilst stepping forward to be apprehended. "I'll be fine" Bethany's eyes glowed red, embedded with the majestic powers she had bestowed to her at birth. Hawke smiled at her younger sister, knowing that she will be fine.

"Take her. But if you harm her, I will kill you" Hawke eased, everyone glaring at her with questionable eyes.

"WHAT? YOU'RE GOING TO JUST LET THEM TAKE YOUR SISTER?" Carver was furious and instantly started shouting at his big sister, Carver lifted his hand to strike Hawke.

"Carver, stop it" Bethany firmly said, whilst her arms were being wrapped in magic-blocking chains.

Carver flinched his hand away, realising who it was he was raising his hand to.

"Goodbye, I will see you soon" Bethany said. She then turned around and walked with the Mercenaries that apprehended her. Her face filled with darkness as she was taken away.

"Bethany…" Hawke whispered. She knew her little sister could hold her own, but breaking this to her mother was a completely different story. Their mother had a way of making the situation worse by planting ideas into her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Ma'Abelas = I'm sorry. <strong>


	9. IX: Hostage (2)

**Chapter 9 Part 2**

**End of the first previous chapter. **

* * *

><p>Hawke and the group walked in complete silence for the rest of the journey back to Kirkwall city. Everyone's thoughts flooded with their own issues: Carver, furious that Hawke allowed Bethany to go, and so calmly at that. Feeling the rage build up in his he felt tears well up in his eyes, and quickly took a silent deep breath, being sure not to alert anyone else to his moment of weakness.<p>

Alice, beating herself up on the inside that she allowed Bethany to go, knowing that her sister is a mage, anything could happen to her. And she was worried. She wanted to know where they had taken the girl and why. Why did they want Bethany?

Varric and Merrill, both feeling a little out of the issue, they both thought on their past lives and the ones they loved. Brother and Keeper, respectively.

As they reached to the city, Hawke bumped in to a woman; clad in tatters and looking troubled as troubled can be, Hawke assumed that she was a Fereldan and stopped her whilst everyone else went to the market to buy a few things.

"Excuse me, could you by any chance point me to the Lirene's Fereldan Imports?" Hawke asked. She had heard that the woman running said place knew pretty much everything about the city and therefore could aid her in finding the Grey Warden that Varric had mentioned.

"Well, I could point you, sure. But what would you want of that place?" The woman's hair was messily clipped back, leaving stay ends of her dirty brown hair out.

"I would like to talk to the person in charge, she may have a few things I'm looking for" Hawke winked, hoping the innuendo got to the woman in front of her.

"Is that a threat?" The woman she was talking to stepped closer, leaving herself at nothing more than breathing distance

"Hmm. Based on that attitude, you're the one I'm looking for" Hawke brushed back the woman's stray hair "Have you by any chance seen or heard of a Grey Warden around here?" As Hawke released her hand from the woman's hair, the woman begun to blush, finding it hard to gather words.

"I-i-i-… h-how did y-you find out about the h-h-ealer?" stuttering the woman was able to finish her sentence eventually.

"Let's just say, I have my very special sources… So, are you going to tell me or is there something you would have me do?" Hawke smiled, seeing the woman pretty much swoon from the words that had just left Hawke's lips.

"Every Fereldan knows: 'If you look for the lit lantern and you are in need, the warden will be there' "

"Thanks. Maybe, we could meet up? I can heal areas of your body that no man could ever…" Hawke trailed off as her eyes met with Anders'. Both adults stopped moving and almost felt consumed by one another's presence; until Hawke's legs buckled under her own weight. As the world faded black, Hawke saw the feet of Varric tipper towards her in an effort to keep her from hitting the ground.

* * *

><p>Bethany walked; her head down and her hard hair covering both sides of her face. The young woman was scared. Unable to use her magic, she was rendered useless and had still no idea why these people wanted her.<p>

"So, you're a mage?" The third hooded figure stated.

"No, because the huge staff strapped on my back is not a dead give-away" Bethany muttered under her breath so the mercenary could not hear her.

"Bitter… Just would have never assumed you were a mage at first glance" The mercenary continued, sliding his hand under his hood to play with his hair, ensuring his face is still kept concealed.

"How do you know I am a mage?" Bethany used all five of her extra sensitive senses to try and find a way out of captivity with these people.

"We would not have been sent to capture you, if that was not the case" The man's voice begun to darken, feeling icy and cold. "Although, that giant staff is a dead give-away" the man pointed at Bethany's staff on her back, the sound of a laugh behind his final statement.

"Why were you sent to capture me?" Bethany said, rolling her eyes.

"To help make Kirkwall a better place" The man's voice stayed steady, almost as though he was reciting a chant. Trying to reassure himself.

"By The Maker, you sound like my sister… Can I at least see the face of my captors?" Bethany spoke loud, ensuring the other 4 Mercenaries could hear her. The four mercenaries took their hoods off, all mumbling statements of both joy for getting the itchy hoods off and insulting her for being the mage that she was. "Why won't you take off your hood?" Bethany spoke to the third Mercenary, again.

"Ahh, you see the boss there is a bit of a '_Medusa_'. Look at him and you'll turn to stone" The entire group laughed as the fourth Mercenary finished his comical comment.

"Very funny…" the Third Mercenary laughed again before continuing "And to answer your question, Bethany, it's because… If I am exposed as a mercenary, everything else will go downhill. You will see my face one day, Fair Maiden. But for now, stick with my voice" The mercenary turned his back to the woman as they reached a cave, indicating that this was the farthest he was willing to or, perhaps, allowed, to follow her. Bethany took the hint and walked in to the cave, alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Medusa: Derived from Greek Mythology; a once beautiful, snake headed woman that was cursed to turn anyone that looks directly in her face, into stone.<strong>


	10. X: True Colours

**Chapter 10**

"Hawke? Hawke," Varric stood over Hawke's head as she slowly came around. "Hiya, pal. Thought you were gone for a moment, there" Varric smiled, eyes still filled with worry.

"Varric? Where's…" Hawke tried to sit up, she was pushed immediately back down by Carver.

"I'm here, sister. And so is Aveline. Merrill is at her home, resting. She's tired from doing what she could to sustain you until we got to a safe place" Carver was sitting by his sister's side, visibly worried.

"Hawke, what happened?" Aveline asked, standing by the door.

"I-I-I cannot remember… Where are we?" Alice rubbed her head, trying to gain full focus.

"At my clinic. You had a lucky escape there. Good thing your Blood Magic friend was so obscene or you may have not been able to be saved." Anders was busy washing his hands, he went immediately back to healing Alice's side, which is when Alice noticed that she was drenched in blood.

"… Someone tell me this is a dream. Or that we went blackberry picking…" Hawke looked down at herself, and although she saw a wound, she felt nothing.

"Sister, someone tried to assassinate you" Carver started "Did you not feel them stab you?"

Hawke could neither reply nor make any sort of gestures. The only thing the woman could do was look down at the crimson liquid in shock. Finding it hard to comprehend that she was stabbed so critically and not be able to feel it at all. _I didn't feel a thing…_ The Archer thought to herself.

"Reason you didn't, is because they had a mixture of Elfroot, Dragon's Fang, Spider's Eggs and a drop of a Mage's Blood coated on their… Dagger… by the looks of things" Anders looked at the wound after moving Hawke's shirt, inspecting to see if his judgment was correct.

"They used an instant numbing potion… Those bastards" Aveline was still standing at the door of the clinic. "And to top this off, there's a group of Slavers that keep going in and out of this bloomin' door next to the clinic. If Anders gets seen…"

"Wait… You said Slavers?" Hawke looked through the door.

"Yeah, why?" Aveline questioned her friend dismissively.

"Carver…" Alice pulled the key to the Amell Mansion out of her pouch, placing it in her brother's hand.

"I know what to do" Carver walked through the doors, gesturing that Aveline and Varric followed suit. They did just that. As Hawke watched them walk away and up the stairs, she sighed. She wanted to do that job with Bethany. And now both of them cannot do it at all at this present moment.

Hawke laid there as she watched Anders heal her with his hands, his hands glowing a multitude of colours as they hovered over her chest , head and side. She found it almost mesmerising that such a power can be a blessing and a burden, watching the mage's hands work their magic.

"Any longer, you would've died" Anders mumbled.

"Is there a switch to turn you up louder?" Hawke looked the man in his eyes as she laid there, watching him.

"I said" He sighed, almost frustrated at the comment "Any longer and your brother would have lost a sister" Anders sat back, admiring the healing work he had done on to Alice.

"Oh, I see. Thank you. I appreciate all that you have done for me… I hope it was not much trouble" The future Champion looked at the mage healing her, smirking.

"It wasn't _trouble_ per se… Just… A little inconvenient. But it's okay. What I was _going _to do was a little futile anyway. Saved myself the trouble"

"So, tell me, Magic Touch, what was it that made little me inconvenience you?" Hawke tried sitting up again. Anders rose his hand, implying she should stop and lay back down. The woman rolled her eyes and laid back down, huffing as she did so.

"I was supposed to be meeting my friend, Karl. He was made Tranquil by Ser Alrik…"

"So why was your meeting destined to failure?" Hawke, again, tried sitting up; this time, with Anders pushing her shoulder back down.

"It was a failure because… What? Don't look at me like that. You need to rest until your brother returns… Because… He was Tranquil. I wanted to save him. I thought- I didn't- I wasn't told... But I was recently told by Aveline that he was made Tranquil. So me going there to meet him would have held no use… I'm sorry, Karl. I'm sorry I could not have saved you…"

"I'm sorry…" Hawke was unsure if she should say something polite or a little rude. "I never thought we could get such attractive men around here, where have you been hiding, anyway?" She went with the witty option. Hoping that it didn't upset the man ahead of her too much.

Anders looked at Hawke, blankly staring at her, unable to figure out exactly how to react. He stared into her eyes and after a moment of thinking, he begun to blush, just a little. Alice Hawke laid there, staring at the man that had just healed her. She realised he was much more attractive than she first gave him credit for, her complete focus subject to nothing but his face. Her complete attention almost spotlighting every slight change in his visage.

His now tinged pink cheeks puffed out as Anders took a subtle breath. Hawke watched as Anders' cheeks rose and fell as he pursed his lips. The Archer's eyes trailed to The Mage's lips; shaded pink. His lips slightly parted as he licked them, making Hawke feel herself getting slightly hotter as she watched his lips gently glisten from his saliva. Hawke's eyes continued to trail, down to his Adams' apple; the little lump briefly disappearing as he swallowed air. Hawke looked at Anders, her eyes meeting with his; again, this feeling of complete consumption encompassing the two of them.

Hawke slowly rose herself up and rested on her elbow, eyes still locked with Anders'. The Mage put his hand on Hawke's shoulder, attempting to stop her; however, the female placed her hand on top of the Mage's which caused the mage to stop pushing her back and, in turn, lean in closer.

As the two drew closer, Anders felt his entire body radiate heat. The two eventually were less than breathing distance; so close, they could hear one another's' heartbeat. Hawke placed her free hand upon Anders's neck, allowing herself to feel his pulse through her palm. Parting her lips, Hawke drew Anders closer; hearing The Mage's lips slightly smack as he parted his own. At the moment their lips were about to touch, Anders' name was called by someone outside of the clinic and Anders bolted up as his eyes shone blue, his body emancipating a sapphire hue once again.


	11. XI: Justice Will

**Chapter 11**

Slicing the throat of the last Slaver defending his mother's childhood home, Carver glanced around; looking for the item his mother had been asking his uncle for 3 years.

"Oh, what's this we have here?" Varric asked, picking at a lock. The chest opened and out of it a scroll, wrapped neatly in a ribbon fell. "Junior, I think we have found what you have been looking for" Varric handed Carver the scroll, whilst Aveline looked through the chest, neatly collecting the items ready to give to Hawke when they return to her.

"It… It says… Mother… Mother was to be left everything" Carver looked over his page, down at the short man in front of him. "It says that we own _everything_, Varric"

"So, you're a Noble in Kirkwall and your sister's missing. Which one should we address first?"

"Piss off, Dwarf." Carver turned around and stormed out of the room. Varric and Aveline looked at one another and shrugged their shoulders simultaneously.

The three companions travelled out of the building, happy with the news that the house was Leandra's but unsure about the future that awaited their hostage-taken Mage. Everyone had their own thoughts going through their heads. Everyone had those thoughts _only _in their heads.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Bethany sat in darkness for hours, allowing herself to run her fingers against the walls, feeling countless markings that were definitely not natural shaping of the rocks. Bethany tried hard as she tried to make out the incantations in the symbolling of the mages. <em>T...Take… No. Not take. MAKE. Make this… these grounds… <em>

Bethany stopped as she heard the sounds of footsteps coming closer. She stood still, trying to use her extra sensitive senses to discover who or what was coming closer to her being. Suddenly, many candles blew on. Bethany could clearly see her surroundings, she looked around, looked for who it may have been, but she could not see, hear, nor smell anyone.

The mage shivered. She could not see the marking on the walls she was trying to make out… But she knew they were there.

"They were right. Pure beauty and grace, aswell as complete magical mastery. You're almost perfect" A voice could be heard from a far in the cave. Bethany focussed as she slowly followed the sound of the voice through the cave, down every tunnel, hole and door.

"Almost?" Bethany questioned. Perhaps she was going to finally find out what exactly she was here for.

"Yes. Almost. Unfortunately, one vital part of you is missing"

"And that is?"

"Let's just wait to see if you can find me. It will make sense once you get here"

"So, I take it you want me here for some sort of mage ritual. A sacrifice, maybe? Given the smell of primrose and ether…" Bethany strained as she realised she was very close to the voice talking to her.

"Yes. I would prefer it to be you. But, unfortunately, it can't be you. Therefore, I am rather upset"

"Why? You wanted me dead? Did my sister sleep with your husband, too? She's been doing that a lot for the past 3 yea-"

"No. I don't _want_ to have to do this. I just _need _someone else…"

"Else?" Bethany had found the owner of the voice, a woman with light brown hair sat on a rock, crying. Bethany approached this woman with caution. Her voice becoming a whisper "Meaning there is another mage?"

"Yes" the woman spoke between sobs, crying to herself. Her own tears as her comfort "Yes, there is"

"And you can't use me, because…"

"Because…" The woman turned around. Looked Bethany straight in the eyes. "Because, for you, it's already happened" The woman froze, looking Bethany in the eyes. "A special chain has been broken"

Bethany read every emotion from that woman, before saying: "Before I leave, let me heal you"

"Heal me, yes. You leaving, no" The woman begun to create balls of fire in her hands.

"FIRE AND ICE, OBEY ME" Bethany cried out, her staff in her right hand, a vortex of cold air begun to engulf the room. Both women were ready to fight until death.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Anders fell to his knees, doing his best to keep Justice under control. Although, Anders was not doing well. He was having trouble keeping his legs upright, for a start.<p>

"Anders!" Hawke and the voice from outside called for the man at the same time. AJ ran in; as the owner of the voice, she ran to Anders' side, trying to get Anders to look at him. But it was not working, Justice kept his eyes plastered on Hawke, heavily breathing. "You… What did you do to him?"

"Nothing" Both Hawke and Anders responded. Hawke froze after hearing the distorted voice of Anders, the dark, sinister voice of the man completely took her by surprise. And believe it or not, she found it a complete turn on. Hawke looked at Justice's glowing spaces that Anders' eyes were one set. She could feel herself slowly being trapped by this man… Whatever he was. She felt…

"She did nothing. It is what she is planning to do, that will cause a problem" Justice spoke, breaking eye contact with Hawke, looking at AJ. "She's a distraction" Justice looked back at Hawke, seeing the woman's facial expression go from completely confused to nonchalant.

"It's okay. I'm here now" AJ sat herself on her knees beside the glowing mage, placing her hand on his cheek.

"Woah. She seems mature but isn't she a little too young for you?" Hawke was now sitting up, legs hanging off the bed.

"YOU DO NOT TELL ME. YOU KNOW NOTHING OF THIS BOND. CIRCLE-FATHERED WHORE" Justice rose from his space, creating blue energy balls by his side in either hand.

Hawke looked in to mid-air and mouthed 'what the _fuck_' to nothingness before she decided to take a different approach.

"Alright. What the heck is going on? I would like to think I'm dreaming. But I'm pretty sure I woke up a while ago"

"His name's Justice" AJ begun to speak, rubbing the back of the body of the glowing Anders. "He's a spirit of the Fade"

"So his name is Justice? And he's a spirit that can heal people?"

"No, Anders healed you. But this, is Justice"

"So Justice is… Anders' evil alter ego? Or is this a causal case split personality disorder?"

"I think I'll let Anders explain this to you in his own time. Right now, I think it would be best if you left."

Hawke stood up, nodded at the two blondes and walked out of the room, coincidentally bumping into Carver, Varric and Aveline as she got out of the door.


	12. XII: Lyrium Master

**Would like to just say: Thanks for the messages I receive on the progress of the story :) - I really appreciate it. If you like the story, please, tell your friends. Would love it if the reader rate of this story picked up a little bit. - KB.**

**Chapter 12**

"What was that all about?" Varric chipped in after walking in silence, everyone trying to avoid the wrath of an unusually hostile and angry Alice Hawke.

"The fuck would I know? One moment, we were about to kiss. The next, he was… **glowing**" Hawke shook her head, trying to convince herself that it was a complete dream.

"So why did you leave?" Carver asked, his Guardsman Blood taking over his thoughts, freezing, ready to go back to kill Anders himself.

"And there's a girl there, looking after him." Hawke was trying to escape the conversation, getting slightly annoyed by the questions.

"Do you think it was a goo-" Aveline stopped speaking as she saw the glance Hawke threw in her direction. The group was in silence. Nobody wanted to speak, in fear of Hawke and her rising anger.

"I'm going to go check on my brother; he can't be without me for too long before he ends up doing something stupid. Come get me if you need me." Varric waved at the group and everyone acknowledged his statement.

"I have to go and start my patrol soon, I'm going to get myself something to eat. Hawke, I will see you tomorrow, my friend." Aveline smiled and patted Hawke on the shoulder as she walked away, nodding at Carver in the process.

"Sister, I'm going to walk ahead and talk to mother; let her know what happened to Bethany. Don't go picking fights. You're strong. But you're still my sister." Carver feigned a smile as he walked away from the archer.

Alice Hawke was walking through Lowtown alone, thoughts of confusion and worry plaguing her mind. She allowed her legs to take her forward, knowing that the longer she walked, the darker it would get. Maybe, just maybe, it would become darker than the darkness that was deep within her heart at this present moment.

As the moon came out in its full glory, Hawke looked up at the stars, admiring them. _They always look like little specks on a velvet cloth. So clean, so beautiful. So perfect. _Hawke thought to herself. The female was pulled out of her current state of thought as she tripped down a few steps, not realising that she had subconsciously brought herself to the Elf Alienage. Hawke took in her surroundings, seeing only one elf out at this time.

She looked around a little more, and felt eyes watching her. Hawke, in a fit of protection did a 180 turn. But all she could see were rats running away due to the sudden movement. Hawke's hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She was being watched. She didn't know why, who or where they were. But she was sure of it and she did not like it.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>"Your Highness, the previous mage was unfortunately not suitable. She did not fit one of the requirements" Dressed in the Maid's outfit, the woman spoke, forcing a smile.<p>

"That's a shame. She was perfect" The hooded figure spoke, lifting their right hand, flashing a silver ring with a figure of a woman on it.

"My deepest apologies" The woman bowed.

"That set of books. I've taken all I have needed from them. Return them to the Mercenary they originally came with"

"Yes, your highness. The next candidate for your sacrifice is still ready, if you wish to meet her"

"Stop pushing your silly little dream on to me. What's so special about that little whore you've chosen?"

"N-nothing, your Highness" The woman gritted her teeth.

"Then why? Why do you want me to use her so desperately? Who is she?" The hooded figure pushed their hood of their head, ensuring their back was turned towards their servant. The Servant was awestruck as she admired a healthy head of short, cropped, blonde hair. Her master shook their head, laying their head on the table, mumbling under their breath "You know what? Fine, Sophina, I'll go. I'll go and see your candidate. I mean, when have you ever steered me wrong?"

"Thank you master" Sophina, in the maid's outfit, smiled and scurried out of the room, closing the door behind her. As this happened, threw her head back and chuckled a little before standing and straightening herself up, walking into the next room with the 5 mercenaries waiting for their next orders.

"Provisions and protection needs to be prepared for the boss. To see the candidate that I have been preparing" Sophina's previous joyful expression had completely disappeared the moment she had entered the room, she had now become a leader, revelling in the control and order she had obeying her in this room.

"When will we be travelling out?" The head Mercenary spoke, his hood off, showing his raven-shaded hair.

"Tomorrow. I have my own preparations to do. You will be meeting me there" Everyone nodded and 'okay'-ed at her statement "Also, Karif. You need to depose of the books on the master's floor. The books about Transfiguration, Sacrifices and Abominations. Everything else can stay."

The head mercenary nodded his head slowly, allowing his black hair to shift with the movement.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Bethany dragged herself with one hand through the valley of Sundermount. Left arm covering a wound that was slowly draining the life out of her. The blood flow so heavy, her fingers were completely drenched with the sight and smell of stagnant and new blood. Her fingers, stained red, were stuck to her clothing; the clothing darkening around the wound.<p>

Bethany had been pulling herself for more than hour, until she felt her entire life slipping away from her. Her vision was blurring, she begun to feel her head swimming and her heart rate decreased rapidly. She felt her life slithering away with every breath she took. Mustering the word 'help', Bethany passed out. Unaware that a highly sought after Elf was lurking in the nearby clearing, waiting to see if she was a mage sent by Danarius. After seeing that she was just a weakened mage, he stepped over to aid her in the way that he knew: with the Lyrium infused in his own body.


	13. XIII: Purity

**Chapter 13**

AJ sat with Anders as he fretted over the haphazard control he had when Justice revealed himself.

"AJ, I don't know what came over him; when he came out, he came out angry, bursting with rage. I-I couldn't control him in the slightest"

"Anders, it's okay. I'm here now…"

"She was… _She_ was Hawke." Anders looked up, contemplating what came over him, and the moment before Justice came over him. The feeling of inebriation, the complete urges he had – to want. To kiss. To hold. To hurt, Hawke.

"Oh…" AJ begun to feel uncomfortable. She was watching Anders as he was thinking, knowing that she was losing her dearest friend, emotionally. Her heart begun to harden. Resentment beginning to build up in the young blonde. "Justice said she was a distraction. Let's forget about her. We don't need her, anymore. I've worked it out; we've got the sc-"

"But AJ, we do"

"'But AJ, we do', what? _Do_ need to listen to your mother and stay away from one another?" Both Anders and AJ looked up, to see AJ's mother with her light brown hair, standing above them.

"Mama, Anders was in trouble and I came to help him" AJ tried to take the heat off the fact she had gone against her mothers' wishes.

Snidely, AJ's mother remarked "Anders, if I ever see my daughter here again, I will call the Chantry and you will be made tranquil" The woman turned around and waited until AJ had stood by her before proceeding out of the room Anders lived in.

Seconds after, Fenris ran in, with a wounded and weakened Bethany over his shoulder.

"Help her." The elf laid the bleeding mage upon the bed Anders had for patients and walked out of the room without another word.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>"Hawke, I have to thank you for bringing me here…" Merrill was sitting in her house in the Alienage, directly opposite from Hawke.<p>

"No need, it was the least I can do. I'm sorry for dropping by so unexpectedly and spending next to an hour in silence"

"It's okay. I enjoyed your company"

"I never knew just a body was classed as 'company'" Hawke finally wryly smiled, provoking a calmed Merrill to smile back.

"You've only known me a while, yet, you have trusted me around your friends and your family. That's more than company. You've given me a _falon_"

_Knock knock_.

Merrill furrowed her brow as she wondered who could be knocking her door at such a late hour. Quickly, she stood and ran to the door, throwing the door open in the process.

"Sorry to come here so late, but I was hoping we could spend some time together as I show you around Kirk…wall…" Carver trailed off as he noticed his sister sitting in the chair. "But you have company, so please, carry on"

Hawke stood up and walked out of the door, taking a space behind her brother she whispered in to his ear "_Carver, if I had known you were interested in girls…"_ and, whilst chuckling, walked off in to the dangers of night time Kirkwall.

Hawke paced up and down in front of the Hanged Man; debating with herself whether or not she was to go inside. Frustrated, upset, confused and downright annoyed, Hawke had no idea what to do. She needed a release. She needed something to relax her, calm her. Help her feel better. _Oh Maker, please do something before I crack._

She heard a man cry out in pain and, instinctively, made her way towards the sound.

Hawke reached to a corner, and glancing over a corner; saw an elf with blue markings over his body, glowing – put his hand through a man's chest and take it back out again. The man fell onto the ground with a hollow thud. Causing Hawke to let out a slight groan.

Fenris froze, hearing Hawke make a sound; he spun around, expecting to a person dressed in Denarius' worker's robes. The only thing he saw, however, was the sexually frustrated, curious Hawke.

"Who are you?" Fenris circled Hawke, holding his sword up in front of him.

"A retired mercenary…" Hawke smirked, looking the elf straight into his eyes.

"… So you do not work for Denarius?" Fenris' arm begun to lower, feeling at ease. Hawke was beginning to slowly creep closer to the white-haired elf, swaying her hips in hopes of seducing the warrior in front of her. Fenris' eyes trailed down to the woman's thighs, noticeably being hypnotised.

"If I knew who that was, I probably would be working for them…" Hawke was now playing with her hair behind her head, allowing Fenris to see and capture a good look of her tantalising figure.

"Y-you see… Dena- He was-… T-this is… What you're d-doing here is…" Fenris trailed off as he saw that his attempts to talk this woman out of seducing him were pointless. He provocatively growled, causing the, now slightly aroused, Hawke, to smirk. Hawke had reached face to face with Fenris, and she slowly tilted her body towards the tall, slim elf, as his free, now balled hand shook from the lack of self-control he was having.

Hawke drew nearer ever so slowly towards the man as she edged in for the kiss, before gently allowing her lips to connect with Fenris'. She felt butterflies in her stomach as his soft, tender lips returned her kiss, his hands sliding around her waist after dropping his sword upon the ground without thought.

Hawke pushed Fenris' back onto a wall of a nearby house, pulling her head back only for air. Pushing her body against his, she slid her hands around his neck, dominating the elf with her over-baring lust. Erotically biting Fenris' bottom lip, Hawke shuddered with pleasure as she felt his member begin to harden.

At this moment, Fenris pulled away and, by placing his hands upon her shoulders, gently pushed Hawke off of him.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Leandra walked through Lowtown, feeling rather proud of a visit she had just made to an old friend as she walked in the dark, enjoying the silence. She was deep in thought, laughing to herself as she remembered her fun-filled evening with old friends. Leandra's thoughts were promptly stopped as she sensed a group of men quickly approaching her.<p>

Leandra tried to avoid them, but before she knew it, she was surrounded by the men. All of them looking at the grown woman; eyes full with hunger.

"I like older women" One of the men started, as he slowly beckoned the rest of the group to close in on her.

"I have children your age, I'm old enough to be your mother." Leandra kept her calm demeanour, almost coming across smug.

"Even better. I have mommy issues" Another male stated, grinning widely and licking his lips.

Leandra's heart begun to race, her eyes shut tight, she made a last attempt to veer the men away "I wouldn't do this if I were you, you'll regret it. Please, save yourself the trouble and just go home"

"You get me horny. Beg more sincerely and maybe only two of us will have a go" The first guy spoke, reaching his hand out to touch grab Leandra's shoulders.

"**Do not touch me**" Leandra's voice echoed, sounding almost celestial. Her eyes shot open, revealing them to be a glowing, bright golden colour as she shot into the air. Her back arched and both legs and arms spread apart. Out of her chest shone a bright gold light that completely charred every male that had malicious intentions. Leaving a single boy standing there watching Leandra in awe, as she slowly landed back on the ground. Even though the glowing had subdued, her eyes still shone subtly, making it known that she was still immensely powerful.

"Young child, do not let yourself get caught in a crowd such as this. You could have done a bad thing today. Count this as a second chance. Make the most of it" the lightly glowing Leandra stroked the boy's face, smiling. The young boy nodded franticly and then ran, shouting words of thanks and appreciation to Leandra.

As the young boy was out of sight, Leandra's eyes and body completely stopped glowing and the woman took a deep breath, smiling and muttering "Purity, you mustn't keep showing up without my permission" to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Falon: Dalish for 'Friend'<strong>


	14. XIV: Carver

**Chapter 14**

"How are you feeling, fellow apostate?" Anders washed his pots and other items as he heard Bethany groan herself out of a gentle slumber.

"Heavy. What did you do to me?"

"Well, I applied a salve to disinfect the wound that was left in you. Then I used some herbs to stop the bleeding and then used a quick and easy healing spell to heal you right up." Anders spoke gently, with a rather humorous tone behind it.

"Thank you,… Oh, um, I didn't quite get your name" Bethany felt guilty of not knowing the name of her healer, almost trying to move off her seat.

"Anders. And yours?"

"Bethany. Bethany Hawke" The female mage put her hand out to shake Anders' hand, only to be taken aback by his astonished reaction. Anders ran towards the dark haired mage, grabbing her hand, sweat dampening both their hands.

"Hawke? As in… You're _the _Bethany Hawke, Alice Hawke's sister?" Anders holds Bethany's hand in both his hands. "Take me to your sister, I plead of you."

Bethany looked Anders in the eyes and saw that his request was sincere and nodded her head in agreement. "She may be out drinking with Varric, it's late. Plus, the last time she saw me, I _had_ been taken prisoner by a group of Mage-demanding mercenaries."

Sun rays hit the eyes of Merrill and she squealed and rolled over, muttering obscenities in Dalish as she moved. Eyes still closed, she squinted to see if any mail had been left upon the floor. Only for Merrill to realise her view of the floor was blocked, by the toned and stark-naked body of Carver.

"Vhenadahl! MA EMMA HAREL, AR TU NA'-… Lethallin, Carver?!"

"Pleasant wake up call, indeed." Carver grumbled, covering his eyes from the bright sun. "The only bit I even understood was my name, although it didn't sound enjoyable to hear in a language I understand." The swords+ man turned over, facing Merrill directly.

"Why are you in my bed?"

The naivety in Merrill's Dalish tones caused Carver's heart to skip a beat, he stared at her, unable to respond for a while.

"Hello, Carver?" Merrill waved in front of the man, sure that she was transparent; looking down at her hands to make sure she was still solid. "Why are you in my bed, naked?"

"Merrill, don't you remember what happened last night?" Carver sat up leaning on his right arm, and winced. He looked at his arm and saw a tattoo upon it, the same symbols that are on Merrill's face. He slowly looked up at the elf to notice that her head was moving at a similar rate. Their eyes met. They were both very much confused. Carver mouthed the word 'Fuck!' and watched as Merrill played a scene of his mother finding out in her head.

"Carver, did you spike my drink last night?"

"No, Varric did. I just did as he said and took the bottle with me. And drank it with you… Last night, I did a lot of things… Oh boy…"

"Oh, and all I did was get drunk and give you a tattoo. That's ok, only two things" Merrill swung her legs off the bed, about to go into the bathroom when Carver tried to call after her to be careful – she was much too quick to stand and even quicker to fall. "Oh dear, what do we have here…"

"You also lost your virginity. So you did three things, not two."

"It doesn't hurt, though. Everyone said it would?" Merrill looked up at Carver who was looking down at her, peering over the side of the bed. "Are you sure?"

"Merrill, my body is telling me I had sex last night. Your body is having trouble standing… That means _we _had sex. Plus, that mess on your side of the bed is self-explanatory."

Merrill looked at the bed and moved the cover to see graphics of the night before. Very red, very sinful graphics. Merrill grimaced. She couldn't believe this, she couldn't believe the most important moment of her life wasn't even a memory she can recall.

"I'm sorry Carver but you have to go." Merrill looked down at the floor, feeling vulnerable; she just wanted to be alone.

"But I'm-"

"Please leave." Carver could feel Merrill's powers heating the room up and could tell that was his cue to leave. He nodded and dressed his bottom half accordingly. Knowing that there was a bright sun outside, he decided he was going to show off his body and strut topless with his new tattoo.

Merrill stayed in her room and looked at herself in the mirror. Once Carver had closed the door, she dropped the loose sheet she had wrapped around her and looked at herself; she inspected her body from head to toe, realising that Carver had left little red circles all down her neck, she touched them, they weren't tender, but she could feel them. She frowned and burst into tears. Unable to look at herself in the mirror anymore she rolled up into a ball on the floor and wept.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Bethany walked into the Hanged Man first and groaned at she felt the overbearing smell of concoctions hit her head. Anders spluttered and called after Bethany exclaiming she was trying to silently kill him.<p>

Bethany chuckled and smiled and thought that Anders' on-going humour was rather befitting for her sister. _A perfect match, I believe. _She thought to herself. Bethany and Anders both reached Varric's room door. Nobody was in the room, Bethany turned around to see Anders standing very still, looking very pale.

"Anders…?" Bethany assumed a defensive stance, silently creeping behind the hooded Anders to see who the culprit was. Blue orbs formed in her hands and she attempted to throw them at the target, before dousing the balls and dropping her arms in relief.

"Um… Why did you choose _not _to save me from this arrow pointed in the back of my head?" Anders questions, still perspiring greatly.

"Why the _hell _are… OH, Sunshine, it's good to see you. You look fabulous. Would love to stop and chat but we've got an intruder-" Varric spoke, his eyes plastered on the back of Anders' head.

"Varric, he's with me." Bethany chuckled and placed her hand on Bianca.

"Weren't you the one that brought Hawke when she was stabbed and stayed by her side without rest until she woke?" Anders slowly turned to face Varric whilst pulling his hood off, Bianca still pointing at him.

"I care about Hawke." Varric placed the tip of one of the bows in Bianca against his nose.

"So do I, that's why I'm here. I want to protect her in the Deep Roads"

"Says the glowing Knucklehead that tried to kill her only the night before this."

"Sister was stabbed and needed to be brought to a healer? Wait, Varric you big softie, staying up - Anders, you tried to do _what?" _Bethany recreated the fireballs and held them close to Anders' face, pushing away Bianca.

"That's more like it" Varric said, "It's nice to see them balls pointed at someone else for a change" He put his arrows away, knowing that Bethany could more than handle herself.

"L-l-look" Anders found it hard to breathe with the fireballs pointed at his face.

"I am." Bethany's fireballs flashed brighter, intensifying.

"I'm an abomination… But not, at the same time."

"Digging yourself a hole, are you?" Varric chuckled and looked as Bethany's anger increase.

"Listen to me! I didn't try to hurt her. That was Justice. He was just trying to protect me, he thought that Hawke was too strong and was worried she would try to attack me first." Anders's eyes pleaded with Bethany's.

"I'm sure you _can_ protect yourself." Bethany snarled, the love for her Family manifesting in anger and rage

"He's drained me of all fighting ability until I find a new source of power to draw from. So I can only use offensive attacks as him. And he comes and goes as he pleases, unfortunately."

"But he won't come out to me? I'm a mage."

"A pretty powerful one, at that."

"Here's a shovel; I'll help you with that 6 footer." Varric mumbled and started making digging gestures.

"Dwarf! Please, Bethany, just hear me out." Anders' eyes met with Bethany's and she looked back at him with wary eyes of her own.

"We may as well have a drink with the guy. He's saved both you and your sister." Varric placed his hand upon Bethany's arm. Bethany looked at Anders sharply before glancing at Varric and accepting a nod from him, indicating she should stand down. Anders smiled and sighed, praising The Gods for his swift escape of life, appreciating the fact that Bethany didn't see through his half-truth.

The three sat and drank with one another, laughing and smiling, getting to get to know each other. Varric told stories of experiences he's had as a merchant and Anders spoke about his recent encounters with the mages of Kirkwall. Varric rose to his feet and conjured a drunken sentence consisting of the words 'tiddle', 'leak' and 'burst' – Bethany grimaced and realised she was actually able to endure the fumes of the Inn when slightly inebriated. She and Anders continued to chatter, the connection of their Mage-Lineage bringing them closer as good friends. The two shared a toast to 'brighter thinking' and as the two's goblets clinked, Bethany felt a presence hovering over her: she knew this was trouble.

Bethany gasped and closed her eyes tightly shut as she felt Carver's hand rest upon her shoulder.

"Bethany?" Carver looked at her with shocked eyes, the look quickly turned from shock and joy, to anger and disappointment.

"Carver!" Bethany leapt into the arms of her brother, hoping that he didn't get too mad. "I've finally found you! Where is Sister?

"You weren't looking hard enough if you're drinking in the Hanged Man." Carver grabbed Bethany's arm and pulled it up to his chest, dragging the young girl up off her seat. "As for Sister, let us go and find her."

* * *

><p><strong>…Implied Incest Sexual Abuse, here. If you are uncomfortable please look away now…<strong>

* * *

><p>When they arrived, the house was empty. Their mother and uncle were out, seeing to the estate and Hawke was still nowhere to be found. Carver pulled Bethany's arm towards him before feeling her flinch and letting her go. "Didn't you say <em>the mage<em> healed you?"

"Only in a specific area. I'm still injured." Bethany gently spoke, her eyes avoiding her twin brother's.

"That's bullshit! Whenever you healed me, I was _healed._ There were no injuries when you had finished!" Carver struck Bethany across the face, the young mage yelping as the hand connected with her flesh. Her face reddened, her eyes welling up with tears. "You're a liar!" The back of Carver's hand connected with Bethany's face as he spoke. Bethany groaned as she fell to the ground, her hand covering the right side of her face. "Also, how comes you were busy DRINKING with another MAN instead of coming home to your family? You WHORE!" Carver spat in Bethany's face, causing her to grimace in the smell of his spit. He took his hand and rubbed it all over her face with a smile on his own.

"Carver, I'm sorry. Anders and I… We went to look for sister and-" A slap across her face silenced her. Bethany screamed lightly, fighting tears; she braved it, breathing heavily.

"SILENCE!" Carver took Bethany's face in his hand and squeezed, causing her lips to perk. "You're full of excuses, you whore," Carver stuck his tongue down Bethany's mouth, wriggling it around and kissing her violently. The man then pulled back and pushed Bethany roughly on the ground. He looked his twin straight in the eye and smiled as he saw her struggle to fight back the tears. Carver began to unbuckle his belt, dropping his trousers; a semi-erection peaked through his underwear. The man smirked, "you know what to do."

Bethany trembled as she heard the words slip out of his mouth, took a deep breath and nodded. She braced herself for the act that was about to take place and got upon her knees in front of him, and pulled down his boxers, closing her eyes as she opened her mouth.

**"****Vhenadahl! MA EMMA HAREL, AR TU NA'… Lethallin, Carver?!" = Tree of the People! YOU SHOULD FEAR ME, I WILL KI… [Familiar term for someone you know, like saying 'oh, I know you!'], Carver?! ****- The Tree of the People bit is a little like us saying 'Jesus Christ' in shock, etc. **


	15. XV: Undercovers

**Deepest apologies for my disappearance. Fell rather ill, depression kicked in and then studies decided they wanted to take me away from writing... **

**But I'm back, I promise :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

"…That is the way of the Qun." The Arishok looked at Hawke and nodded, giving her the opportunity to leave.

Both she and Fenris walked out of the camp, shivering as they passed every Quinari. It made the both of them feel uncomfortable. And it made the both of them want their kind out. Hawke stretched as they finally exited and Fenris seemed to follow that with a sigh of relief.

"Alice, remind me why you're out here at this time of the night, in that demonic compound." Fenris' white hair rippled a little as he shook his head.

"I need the cash, I need to find my sister, they, however, need **one** artefact. Two gulls, one rock." Hawke giggled and placed her hand on Fenris' shoulder, leading him towards the stairs.

"Where to, next?"

"Yours. Anything I need to do, needs to be done in the day time. What about that mansion you were rabbiting on about earlier?"

"My ex master's old mansion will be riddled with his workers. We couldn't go there alone."

"If I could get us some hands, would you go?"

"At such short notice?"

"Shorter, if you pick up your feet" Hawke grabbed Fenris by his hand and pulled him whilst running throughout the night streets of Kirkwall.

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

* * *

><p>Bethany lay still in her bed, eyes shut tight, holding in her sobs as she cried silently.<p>

"Bethany?" Carver called, not knowing she was still awake "Bethany…" Carver's footsteps brought him closer to her, Bethany, so scared for another round of what had happened; her heart pounded. She prayed that her heart could not be heard outside of her body. She felt his hot breath against her neck and fought the reflex to flinch. Bethany held her breath, pleading for Carver to go away in her head.

"CARVER!" Bethany felt Carver move so fast, the hot air against her neck turned cold, due to his swift movements. She, again, fought the urge to move, knowing her sister's voice would cause her to weep with joy.

"Sister! Bethany's home…" Carver looked past Alice to see Fenris. He looked behind Fenris' head and realised that he was the same class as him. Carver grimaced as Fenris nodded.

"Bethany!" Alice ran over to her younger sister and slowed down as she realised she wasn't moving in any way, shape or form. "Bethany?"

"She's tired. She'd been healed and came home and was just so traumatised. So she's sleeping." Carver broke eye contact with Fenris as he let the lie slip out of his mouth.

"Ok. Let her rest, no use fussing over a healed healing mage. That's like crying over a dead undead" Hawke grabbed the hand of Carver and marched out of the house.

Bethany continued to lie there, silently. Finally letting go of her breath: she heard the door shut.

The young mage laid there with her eyes squeezed shut, hoping that when they opened, all her feelings would just go away. She opened her eyes and she realised that wishing did not do her any justice. She listened to her brother and sister talking outside at the door.

"Sister, she's fine." Carver exclaimed to Alice, looking at Fenris as she quietly watched the two siblings discuss the young woman in the house beside them.

"I'm not sure, something tells me that she's not ok. I know Bethany; she wouldn't be sleeping until she knew I knew she was ok…" Alice responded.

"When I saw her, she was _drinking_! – if that isn't saying she's fine, nothing will!" Carver tried taking the heat off himself by trying to convince his sister his twin sister was fine.

"Carver, tell me, did she say what happened?"

"Umm…"

"Maybe you should check on her, Hawke. She was pretty worse for wear before I got to her." Fenris interjected.

"So you were the good Samaritan that saved my sister and kept quiet about your miraculous deeds?" Hawke turned to Fenris and her voice turned from dominant to sultry.

Bethany shook her head in shame as she heard the words slip out of her sister's mouth. The thought of her sister being a vixen was enough to make her feel extremely ill and caused her to shudder. Bethany continued to listen as Carver convinced Alice that were was nothing wrong with Bethany and ever-so slowly, the group walked away from the door, leaving Bethany in silence.

Bethany laid there for a few minutes before deciding to get up and wash her face. She had cried so much, her eyes were burning and she felt unclean as it was. Just as she placed her feet on the bare floor, she heard the door knock, and footsteps hurriedly moving away from the door. Bethany froze in her space as she listened to hear if anyone was still outside. No sign of Hawke or Carver chasing anyone so they must have gone. Bethany slowly walked towards the door and quickly opened it, with a fireball in her hand. She saw no-one at the door and scanned the area before starting to close the door, just then, something caught her eye. She looked down and saw a brown, rectangular, book shaped parcel. With a note that clearly had 'Bethany' inscribed on to it.

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

* * *

><p>"Name?" Sophina stood, asking, in her usual maid's uniform.<p>

"Isabela." A young, olive skinned woman stood, with dark hair and a large bust bursting out of her top.

"Other than being a Mercenary, what can you bring to the team that others cannot?"

"Your men will always be _satisfied_ with me on the team" Isabela flashed a cheeky grin at Sophina. "Plus, my rouge ability is like no other."

"That's great, bu-" As Sophina spoke, she realised that as she blinked, Isabela was able to get up, get an apple and place it on Sophina's head. "… I've had someone do that to me before."

"First trick you learn when you're training to be one. I'd be damned if you hadn't said that." Isabela chuckled and rolled her eyes. "I'm good with getting information. I already know who the real boss is."

"That's impossible"

"Always in a hood, about 5'5, Hasn't ever had a conversation with anyone but you since they became the leader of this entire organisation. Nobody is sure about what gender the 'Boss' even is. However, Karif, the head mercenary, may have greater insight than we may think. He's hard to get information out of. Plus, I think he's either gay… Or an undercover m-"

"Ok! You're hired. I think we could make use of you." Sophina smirked at Isabela who winked back at her. The both of them had a look of excitement in their eyes. Sophina just didn't realise how much of a risk she was taking with the Pirate in front of her. Isabela failed to notice the danger she was putting herself in to with the maid in front of her.


	16. XI: Abduction

**Chapter 16**

"What's that you're reading?" AJ's mother asked, sitting at the foot of AJ's bed as she lay down in the embryo position.

AJ said nothing in response to her mother, allowing her blonde hair to slightly fall in her eye as she read Anders' book gifted to her on her birthday.

"Still not talking? I don't see what the problem is, to be very honest. You had a lucky escape in my opinion"

"…" The teen refused to speak, shuffling her feet around.

"You have not spoken to me for the entire day, Daughter, please. Talk to your mother" The woman placed her hand onto AJ's leg, only for her daughter to flinch and quickly pull her leg away. "Fine. Have it your way. I will be going to work soon. If you're _still _upset about that man, I suggest you not allow him to get to your head. You're a vulnerable child. I care about you… He's what we parents call a 'bad crowd', my child"

"You have no right to prevent me from seeing him. He's been my best friend since the Deep Roads. My only friend. You're never home. We help one another"

"What a load of sh-…" The woman took a deep breath before directing her gaze back at her teenage daughter "I am out, working. Providing for you. Getting things prepared, for you"

"And when I'm with Anders, you know I'm safe" AJ sat up and looked her mother straight in the eyes "We're a two man team. He's the closest thing I have to a father."

The hooded mother stood up, facing her daughter. Furiously, with her eyes widened, she clenched her fists.

AJ looked away from her mother, shocked at the new found bravery she had. The teen took a deep breath, readying herself for the reaction the woman beside her was going to give to her. But the reaction was never received. Her mother walked out of the room and left AJ in the room alone.

The girl threw her head back upon her pillow, her hair spread out; making her look like the centre of the sun, tears streaming down her face. Pure sadness was pouring from the girl's heart. She just hoped Anders felt this, too.

AJ felt safe and was ready to go for a nap. She closed her eyes, hoping she would be able to fall asleep with nothing much on her mind. A moment later, she felt her head being jerked back by a sudden, pulling force. AJ screamed and held on to her hair, trying to ensure her hair was not being torn out of her head. She called for her mother, only to hear nothing. The young blonde grabbed at the hands dragging her across the floor, dragged through her mother's make-shift kitchen, AJ tried to reach for something in her vicinity. She tried her hardest to use her power, but she had trouble due to the fact she was so scared. She struggled to conjure up a simple spell in her head having never been in the position to use her magic whilst distracted. She was being pulled through Darktown, with townsfolk coming out of their beds to see what was happening. At that moment, AJ decided to try and concentrate; she stopped all movements and cleared her head, everything she needed to do in that moment needed to be focused on magic. After a moment of silence, grabbing onto the hand, she found her resolve and grabbed at it in her head, and heard a groan. The groan caught her by surprise and caused her to lose concentration. There was now a burn on the hand of the one pulling her. All the work, concentration and energy, screaming and using magic drained AJ, she passed out whilst being dragged down a flight of stone stairs into a darkened dungeon.

…

Merrill woke, shivering on the floor, her naked body scarred from the brutal scratches she gave herself whilst trying to scrub herself clean. The young elf dragged herself across the floor to where the mirror sat, with pieces missing. She ran her hands across the glass, drawing blood and still continuing, hoping the loss of blood would either kill her or leave her fatally wounded.

_Ok, Merrill._ She thought to herself. _It's a natural thing, you wouldn't have chosen anyone better to do it with… you wouldn't have chosen to do it with anyone; if he hadn't drugged you. But… _She didn't want to think anymore. She'd been having this exact conversation with herself in her head for the entire day. It changed nothing. She felt contaminated. Altered. Different.

A sense of rage began boiling up inside of her and the glass of the mirror in front of her showed cracks in the places that she had put it together. She saw herself in this mirror and smiled. Feeling that she knew she had a purpose. The cracks in the mirror reflecting her made her feel like she was seeing herself properly, broken but fixed. She heard a hissing sound; an eerie whisper, as she sat there and felt herself get angrier at the world. The sounds got louder. She got angrier. The sounds, feeling like they were in her head. The loud whispers began to become more distinct, words beginning to form. Merrill listened.

…

Alice, Fenris, Carver and Varric sat in the back room of the mansion they had just cleared. The four of them were sitting down in a circle, all having a glass of wine from the wine cellar.

"Gee, this place was just as riddled as you said it would be, Fenris." Alice took a sip of wine and looked at the elf.

"Hmm, I did say that. I'm just surprised that you have such reliable friends. And at a great short notice." Fenris said, his eyes meeting with Varric's.

"Listen, we've all had a problem with our pasts, didn't mind helping you clear yours." The dwarf held his glass up towards Fenris and took a sip. "Wine. What a woman's drink."

"But this is not the end. Denarius will return, he wants me back as his slave." Fenris held his head in his hands and he sighed, the elf was clearly troubled. However, his stoic demeanour made it hard for anyone to want to become friendly with him.

"So… this master of yours wants your markings back? Skin and all?" Carver interjected into the frozen atmosphere.

"I've had… altercations with a few of his hunters. That's what they told me. Unwillingly." Fenris responded.

"So why not cover them up? Wouldn't that make you harder to find?"

"Let them come. I am not one to hide."

"Technically, you are hiding… But still, if it were me…"

"It's not."

Alice cleared her throat as she hinted that it may have been time for the gang to leave and allow Fenris to get some rest. She hugged Fenris goodbye, only for there to be an awkward pause, the two of them unsure about whether or not a kiss goodbye would be fitting, considering their very first encounter.

…

AJ slowly opened her eyes as she felt the pain from her headache beginning to throb. The light hanging from the ceiling of the dimly lit room shocked her, causing her to close her eyes and whimper a little. Her hands were bound behind her, tied to the chair that her body was also tied to. She wriggled, with her eyes closed, only to then feel a shadow block the light from her eyes. She squinted, opened her eyes and saw that hovering over her was a blurred figure, with white clothing on their torso and a blue head scarf.

"You awake, Blondie?" Isabela asked with a cheerful tone in her voice.

"Who are you?" The young girl's eyes were watering.

"No one important. I'm just the middle lady." The pirate took a chair and sat down, facing AJ directly.

"So why is it you have me here, if you're not important?"

"Because you're a witch" Isabela smiled "And it seems the Boss has an excessive interest in you that warrants your capture until further notice."

**Anyone notice what I did there? Anyone? Anyone at all? **


End file.
